Eternally Yours
by Spartins1988
Summary: A series of one shots about Delena, (Damon and Elena) with the same recurring theme. Elena will always be Eternally Damon's.
1. Alaric's Birthday Party

"Which one should I wear the blue top or the black?" Elena said as she shook both tops in front of Bonnie.

"Hmm I'd say the black one. It goes best with the skirt you picked out."

Elena nodded as she went into the bathroom to put the top on.

"So tell me why it's so important you wear the perfect outfit for Alaric's birthday party?" The witch asked.

"Because Alaric's cousin Ryan is going to be there and I want to look stunning when I walk in on the arm of Damon Salvatore."

Ryan was Alaric's cousin. They were a decade or so apart in age yet were very close growing up. Once Jenna and Ric started dating Elena got to meet some of his extended family. When she met Ryan she instantly had a crush on him. Years went by before he found out and when he did it was ugly. Elena never likes to talk about it and every time she does she's embarrassed. Ever since then parties at Jenna and Alaric's have been a nightmare for her. Thankfully she always had Jeremy to hang out with when their parents went off to mingle with the other party goers. But last year he started dating Bonnie and of course he invited her to Ric's birthday bash. Jeremy and Bonnie did their best to make sure Elena didn't feel like a third wheel but she still felt alone. The only one without a date. Without a significant other. Even Ryan had someone. Not that she cared since she was way over him. She just didn't like being the only single one there. This year would be different though. This year Elena had Damon, Virginia's hottest bachelor. When she initially asked him to go he said that birthday parties like that weren't his thing. But she reminded him it was for his best friend, his drinking buddy. She also said she knows with Alaric there will be good booze there and who could say no to that? But when that didn't work Elena resorted to puppy dog eyes and even climbed into his lap and started to seductively play with the buttons on his shirt. Finally Damon agreed and Elena was thrilled and promised she would do whatever he wanted her to, to make up for it.

"I don't even know why you liked the guy in the first place. He's a sleaze ball. He makes Damon look like a saint.

"Hey!" Elena said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Damon is not nor was ever a sleaze. He just had a lot of sex in his one hundred and seventy three years of living. And for the record I didn't know Ryan was a sleaze at the time. But now I do. "Elena said as she walked over to her dresser mirror and started to fluff her curls making sure they were perfect. "Besides Damon's a better man then Ryan could ever be."

"True. And Damon has been really nice to me lately. Even though I've given every reason not to be."

"See? Damon's a good guy."

Bonnie gave her friend as small nod as they both heard a knock on Elena's door.

"Yeah?" Elena yelled.

"Hey Mom just called. She said her and Dad are leaving for the party so we should probably get going." Jeremy said with his head poking through the cracked open door.

**DEDEDEDE**

It was a gorgeous day out. Damon had the top down and music was blaring out his stereo. Elena was sitting in the front seat rocking out to some 80s song on the radio while Jeremy and Bonnie were sitting in the back seat. When they got to Jenna's house Damon pulled into the driveway and parked his car.

"On a scale of one to ten one being really bad how do these parties usually turn out?" Damon asked to nobody in particular.

"I don't know I'd say there pretty fun. Last year Alaric started a bonfire and he set an old picnic table on fire. He used so much damn gasoline that he almost burned off his eyebrows. "

Damon shut the engine off to the car and grabbed the present he got for his friend. "Alaric would do something like that." He said with a small chuckle. But if all else fails I brought booze."

The gang got out of the car and made their way to the backyard. Elena laced her fingers with Damon as they got closer to the birthday boy. The closer they got Elena could see Ryan talking to Ric and her aunt.

"Damon!" Ric said once he noticed his friend approaching him.

"Hey."

Ric gave Damon a manly hug and when he saw Elena standing next to him he gave her one as well.

"HI Damon, Leny." Jenna said as she gave her niece a huge hug.

"I thought you weren't coming?"

"Yeah well Elena got me to change my mind."

"Well now that you're here I'd like you to meet someone. This is my cousin Ryan. Ryan this is Damon the one I've been telling you about."

Ryan extended his hand but knowing exactly who he was Damon didn't take it.

"If things work out me and Damon could be family. He's dating Elena."

"Well Elena and I have only been dating a few months. As much as I'd love to make her my wife I think she'd think it's a little too soon."

Ryan gave Elena a weird look and in noticing it she averted her eyes onto her boyfriend. The brunette thought she should say something but what she wasn't sure. At this point anything would do.

"And take Virginia's hottest bachelor off the market? Do you know how many woman would want me dead?" Elena surprisingly was able to get out.

"About a million at best. But they'd have to go through me first." Damon said as he pulled Elena into his arms.

Ms. Gilbert gave him a huge smile as he leaned in to give her a kiss. Despite it being brief, anyone watching could clearly see the passion that came from it.

"Oh and before I forget here is your birthday present. " Damon said handing it to his friend.

Alaric opened up the bag and pulled out an expensive bottle of bourbon.

"You know me so well. How about we go inside and open this bad boy up?"

Damon looked over at his girlfriend who seemed okay with them going inside for a bit. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they started for the house. On the way in Elena could see her brother and friend sitting with her parents. She could also see Ryan staring at her and Damon along with his girlfriend who walked up beside him.

"Whose that?" Ryan's girlfriend asked as she pointed at Damon.

"That Elena's boyfriend i guess." He replied still a little shocked she had one.

"Oh" She said with a seductive smile, clearly impressed by the man she just saw.

**DEDEDEDE**

An hour later Elena, her boyfriend, her brother, and her friend were all sitting down eating. At some point Jeremy and Bon went from eating to making out. It use to be awkward to see her friend and brother making out but now it didn't bother her so much. Now it actually made her want to do some making out of her own with her boyfriend. But she knew with Damon there is no just making out. Nine times out of ten it turns into sex.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"I don't know what are you thinking of?"

Damon rested his hand on Elena's knee before slowly trailing it up towards her inner thigh. Stopping right near the end of her skirt.

"Damon! Stop."

"What? I do this all the time and you never seem to have a problem with it."

"Of course but when you usually do it were not six feet away from my parents."

"So why don't we sneak off somewhere a little more private and finish this?

Elena thought about it for a second. She couldn't deny that Damon was turning her on real bad but they were at a party. They couldn't do this and even if they could where would they do it?

"Damon were at a party we can't. Plus there's nowhere we could do it if we even wanted to."

"Oh no?" He said as he got close to her face letting his hot breathe hit her neck as he talked. "I could think of tons of places."

No! This was wrong. Wrong on so many levels. But with his hot breathe on her neck and his hand trailing further up her thigh she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Please." He whispered as his hand slipped under her skirt and touched the edge of her underwear.

Hearing Damon all but beg, Elena couldn't fight it anymore. If Damon wanted sex he could have it. "Fine but no one can find out were doing it."

Damon happily nodded. Before he got up he looked around to see everyone busy in conversation. Now would be the perfect time to slip away. Damon grabbed Elena's hand and vamp sped them to the farthest part of the yard behind a tree.

"We'll have to be quick."

"Baby I can be anything you want me to be." He said with a smirk.

Elena was going to say something but before she could the sexy vamp crashed his lips onto hers. It was a kiss full of need and passion. They stayed kissing like that for a minute before he pulled away to kiss a lower part of her body. When he got there he slipped her panties off and dived into her sweet folds with his tongue. Out all the woman he's been with over the years Elena tasted the sweetest. If he had known they would one day be together he would have waited his whole life to have sex with her. It was that good. Elena ran her hand through his thick dark hair as he continued to lap up one of her more sensitive areas. On the other side of the backyard Ryan was making his way over to one of the trash cans that happened to be near Damon and Elena. At first he didn't hear anything. But after he dropped the beer can in the trash he could hear a woman's voice.

"Oh Damon." Leny moaned.

Ryan quickly turned to see Elena and her boyfriend up against a tree. Damon was lifting his head from under her skirt and Elena had her eyes shut tight as she started to pant. Ryan knew he should turn away but for some reason he couldn't.

"Damon….Please…"

Normally Damon would punish Elena for not giving into him right away but since they were surrounded by a ton of people he knew had to be quick.

"This is going to be quick."

Elena nodded. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Damon smiled before he pulled her into an intense kiss and rammed himself hard into her pussy. The brunette moaned against her boyfriend's lips. If he wasn't kissing her she knew she wouldn't be able to keep quite as she was being. A few seconds went by and as Damon's thrusts became faster and rougher. Soon she could feel him hit the spongy area known as her g-spot and it caused her to be sent over the edge. Before she knew it Damon too was cuming.

"Oh god that was…"

"Amazing?" Damon said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Mhmm."

Elena's whole body felt like jello. If she wanted to move she wouldn't even be able to. She went to lay her head back against the tree when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye staring at her.

"Shit!"

Damon looked over and saw Ryan mouth gaped, staring at them.

"Shit, shit he saw us!" Elena exclaimed as she let go of Damon and pulled her underwear back up.

"Don't worry I've got this under control."

"What are you going to do?"

Damon walked over to Ryan with Elena in tow. He grabbed onto him until their eyes locked. When they did he began to speak. "You're going to keep quiet about this. No one is to know you saw us having sex. But every time you look at Elena or even try to have sex with a woman you won't be able to without being turned on by what you just saw."

"I'm going to keep quiet about this. No one is to know I saw you having sex. But every time I look at Elena or even try to have sex with a woman I won't be able to without being turned on by what I just saw." Ryan recited back.

"Good." And with that Damon took Elena's hand and they started walking back to party.

"Damon why'd you do that?"

"Hey every time he's around you, you're wracked with guilt over what happened years ago. And I hate that. Now he's going to know what it's like when you can't get something out of your head."

"Damon…"

Changing the subject Damon said. "I hope after the party you can come home with me to 'do it' all over again. Stefan will be gone for the night."

Seeing Damon smile his famous million dollar smile at her Elena couldn't be mad at him. "I'll see."

And with that they took their spots back near Jeremy and Bonnie. Eternally yours

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first ever Damon and Elena story. I've been getting back into them ever since the season 5 finale. I had some ideas that i felt i had to write so i decided i'd make my own story of one shots. Someone else does something similar and that how i got my idea. Here's how it works. each chapter will be a new one shot about Delena. although each one will be different there will a recurring theme. Damon will be eternally Elena's and vise versa. hence the the name the i title i chose. Anyway hope you enjoy it.


	2. A Date for Hire

It was 8 pm on a warm summer night. All the well to do members of Mystic Falls were gathering for a big charity event. Elena Gilbert was one of those members. She had spent the whole week trying to scrounge up a date for the event. She went to bars, clubs, and coffee shops and still couldn't find someone worth taking as a date. That's when she remembered she had a friend who owned an escort service where all you do is tell them when your event is, what type of event it is and what type of guy you're looking for. Her date was supposed to arrive at 8 and she figured she'd wait inside for him. When she walked in she caught the eye of one of her friends named Matt. They both gave each other a wave before Matt made his way over to where she was.

"Elena, it's so great to see you!" he said as he pulled her into a hug. Once he let go he gave her the once over. "You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you." She replied as she took a look around the room. "Is Caroline here yet?" She asked her friend.

"Yes last time I saw her, her and Tyler were at the bar."

"I should probably go say hello to her but I have to wait for my date."

"Ooo who's your date?" He asked intrigued.

"Not really sure it's kind of like a blind date."

"So how will you know how to find him?"

"Well I was told he will have a red rose with him when he gets here."

"How romantic."

Elena gave her friend a slight nod before she turned her attention to the entrance to the banquet hall.

"Well I'm going to find my date and meet the gang at our table. We'll save you and your date a seat."

"Thanks, Matt. Oh and if anyone asks about my date just tell them we've been dating for a while." Matt was a little confused by her request but gave her a nod and a smile before he set off in search of his own date.

Elena nervously started to play with the strap of her purse as she continued to wait for the mystery man. When she called the escort service she told them she wanted someone who was tall, dark, and handsome, among a long list of other things. Her friend Alaric told her they would do their best and that she would know who he was because when he walked in he would have a single rose with him. She hoped they found her someone good looking, someone to make her ex jealous over. Her and her ex had such a bad break up and after it she was convinced she would spend the rest of her days pining over him. Bringing this date would show that cretin of an ex that he was far from her mind. And he was in a way. She would occasionally think of him and what he did to her, and she would think how unfair life is; and how she was alone when all she wanted was to be anything but. And that was as far as it went; she never wanted him back after what he did. Never. Before Elena could think about it anymore she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door near her open. She prayed it was her date but with her luck it turned out to be her ex.

"Why hello Elena."

"Hi Stefan." She said as she looked at him and then his date.

"Have you met my new girlfriend?" He asked her.

"I don't think so, but then again you seem to have a new one every few weeks so who knows."

"So not true I've been dating Candy here for almost a month."

"Wow almost a month! That must be a new record for you since we broke up." The brunette said as she put her hands on her hips.

"This is your ex?' Candy interjected. "You didn't tell me she was going to be here." She said as she leaned in to him and drew little circles on his chest with her fingers.

"I didn't think she'd show darling."

"Well I did Stefan." Elena said as she looked at him ever so slightly annoyed.

"Yes you did, and alone I see. What couldn't find someone who'd wanna go out with you?"

"Haha funny. No I actually have a boyfriend and he's supposed to be here he's just running a little late."

"Hmm how convenient." He said to her in a rude tone.

"It's not convenient it's the truth and I don't care whether you believe it or not"

It was 8:10. He was exactly 10 minutes late. Not very professional on his part but he was sure the girl would understand. Before he left his friend told him that the girl he was meeting would be wearing a dark blue dress, holding a small silver purse in her hand, and that she'd be wearing a flowered beret in her hair. He also said that her name was Elena. The man didn't actually work for the escort service but his friend was in a bind and needed to find someone who met the criteria she gave him and this man was it. Once he parked his car he got out making sure to grab the rose before he went inside. When he walked inside he took a look around and saw the girl Elena he was meeting instantly. She looked to be talking to some guy and some girl. He was told by his friend to act as if he and this girl were dating. The mystery man stood there a few seconds whilein thought about what he would do or say when he walked up to her. Once he made up his mind he made his way over to Elena.

"Hey Babe sorry I'm late. "He told her as he gave her cheek a kiss.

"Uh… Hey." she said nervously.

"Traffic was a bitch on the way over here." Damon said handing Elena the rose he had in his hand.

"It's perfectly alright." She replied as she drank him in. God this man was gorgeous and tonight he was all hers. She couldn't believe it.

"So who do we have here?" He said turning to look in the direction of Stefan and his date.

"This is uh my uh ex Stefan" Elena said. And this is his latest flavor of the month."

"Hi… I'm Damon it's nice to meet you." Damon said as he extended his hand. Stefan didn't take it he just gave Damon an evil glare.

Elena noticed there was some odd energy between the two but for now she would push it aside.

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" Candy asked.

"I don't believe so." He said looking at Candy.

"Yes I do you're the guy whose half-dressed on the side of the bus. You know the ads they put on the side of the buses? I'm sure it's you! What was that ad for again? Kelvin something?"

"You mean Calvin Kline?"

"Yes that's it! Can you believe it Stefan were in the presence of a model?"

"No not really." He said dryly as he gave Damon the evil eye.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you. Your soooo hot!"

"Come on Candy modeling is an easy job they practically let anyone do it. No one wonder he's one!"

"Actually I had Calvin Kline begging me to work for them. Apparently woman find me irresistible and hey who would fault them for that? I mean I was voted Virginia's hottest man of the year" Damon said laying it on thick for Stefan.

"Ha you wish." Stefan muttered below his breathe.

"Well" Elena jumped in. "It was nice talking to you but we really should be getting to our table." Damon gave her a nod as he grabbed her hand and they proceeded to walk off to their table. God was his touch heavenly.

"Jeez what crawled up his ass and died?"

"Huh?"

"Your ex. He seemed extremely annoyed with me. I mean I kind of know why but really?"

"Probably because you're devastatingly handsome." She said.

"You think so? Because I think so too."

"Shit did I just say that out loud?" Elena asked as her face turned bright red.

"Yes but its okay, It's nice to hear it now and then."

"But a man like you, you must hear it all the time."

"I do but like I said it's still nice to hear it." He said as they made their way to the table. The first one to great them was Elena's best friend Caroline. She was completely thrilled to see her friend and immediately wrapped her arms around her slightly swinging her side to side.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Caroline said letting her friend go. "And you look gorge!"

"Thanks Caroline." She replied. "Oh before I forget there is someone I'd like you to meet. Caroline this is Damon, Damon this is Caroline."

"Hi nice to meet you." Damon said extending his hand.

"You didn't tell me your date was this hot!" She said as she shook his hand.

"I'm going to get us some drinks what would you like?" Damon asked.

"I'll have a Martini if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all I'll be right back."

Elena watched as her date walked away and made his way to the bar before she turned to look at Caroline.

"So Elena sit, tell me about Damon."

"Well what's there to tell?' She said taking a seat by her friend.

"I don't know like how you bagged a hottie?!"

"If I tell you will you keep it a secret?" Elena knew full well if she asked Caroline to keep something a secret that she would. They've been best friends since pre k. And once she told her friend how Damon came to be her date she definitely would understand why she wanted it to stay a secret.

"Yes now spill!"

"Okay well you know how I was having trouble finding a date for tonight?" Caroline gave her friend a nod. "Well I wasn't having any luck so I tried Alaric's escort service called A Date for Hire and well here we are. Damon's pretending to be my boyfriend for the night. So no one can no otherwise."

"God your one lucky bitch. That guy could be a model."

"Actually he is."

"I knew he looked familiar! That's Damon Salvatore! He's done tons of ads for Calvin Kline. Seriously you are one lucky bitch."

"Wait did you just say Salvatore?" Elena asked.

"Yeah Why?"

Elena gave her friend a look before it clicked.

"Oh…you don't think that they could be related do you?"

"I don't know Care I mean they have the same last name and the Salvatore's are a part of the founding families. And Stefan did say he had an older brother."

"What are you gonna do?" Elena was about to respond till she saw Damon nearing the table.

"Here's your drink." Damon said as he walked up to the table and took a seat.

Elena took her drink and watched as Damon took a sip of some dark liquid that was in his glass.

"So when were you going to tell me your related to Stefan."

Damon in surprise spit out what he was sipping. "Excuse me what?"

'You have the same last name as Stefan."

"So?"

"So you're related to my ex!"

"And still I say so?"

"Oh my god. You must be his brother. God he use to talk about you all the time. He would always say how smart and talented you are and how rich you are and how you could get any girl you wanted. He even said your parents loved you more than him. Stefan was so jealous of you."

"Yeah well I worked hard to get where I am. And girls like me not just for my looks, charm, style and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift but because under this bad boy exterior I exude I happen to be a great a guy. Oh and I don't know where he got the idea that our parents loved me more but they didn't." Damon said a little annoyed as he took a big swig of bourbon.

"Hey I'm sorry for bringing it up. It's just I wanted know before someone else brought it up."

The older man paused for a second before he spoke. "I know and I'm sorry for getting annoyed with you."

Elena gave her date a little smile. "So if were okay can I ask why you work for an escort service if you're so successful?"

"Well you know Alaric." Elena nodded yes. "He and I go way back and when you called you wanted someone so specific and he didn't want to let you do down. Then he thought of me and thought we'd be perfect together. So he called me up and told me your whole story and when he did I could just sense something from you."

"Desperation?" She said with a little chuckle.

"No I think it was hope."

**DEDEDEDE**

Surprisingly enough her friends seem to like Damon which was something she worried about. Obviously tonight was supposed to be the only time they'd be out together but Elena hoped she could change that. She only knew Damon for two hours and she could clearly see she had a thing for him. Elena sat there for a few minutes deep in thought about her date when Damon lightly touched her shoulder.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

Without hesitation Elena replied. "I'd love too."

Damon grabbed the hand of his date as they made their way to the dance floor. When they got there Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck while he wrapped his around her waist. As they started to sway to the music a new song came on the sound system.

_God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your lungs close  
Making you never want to breathe again_

"I'm sorry about what happened between you and my brother." Damon said breaking the silence that came over them since they started to dance.

Elena cocked her head to one side. "What exactly did Ric tell you?"

"Just how in love you thought you were and how half way through your relationship Stefan was cheating on you. And when you finally found out months later it was because you walked in on him sleeping with another woman."

Elena turned her head to see Stefan dancing with his date across the room causing her to frown.

"Hey." Damon said as he turned her face to look at him. "For what it's worth, if you were my girlfriend I'd never cheat on you."

"No?"

"No because you seem like such a wonderful, beautiful, sweet, gorgeous woman and you deserve more then what you've had to go through. And honestly I don't think my brother could really appreciate your beauty."

"Do you?" Elena nervously asked.

Damon gave her a small nod as he began to lean into her. Elena suddenly couldn't find her breathe as he got closer to her face. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips touch hers. There were immediate sparks. Elena kissed him back and found that when she did he kissed her back with a little more passion. She could feel his tongue pushing against her lips begging her for access. This went on for a few minutes till the need to breathe became important.

"Your place or mine?" Damon said with a smirk.

**DEDEDEDE**

When they made it back to Elena's they didn't even make it to the bedroom before cloths became strewn across the floor, making a trail that stopped right by her bed. Elena was now left with only her bra and panties on. Damon gently unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor with the rest of her cloths. Elena turned around so she was face to face with the elder Salvatore. He took her face in his hands and gently caressed her cheeks before leaning in to kiss her. They both started to step closer to the bed till Elena's back hit the foot of it. Without breaking the kiss she sat herself on the bed before falling back to lay on it. Damon fallowed suit and was now hovering above her. He then stopped there kiss and stared longingly into her eyes. It almost looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't. Instead he kissed the top of her forehead and then continued to kiss his way down her body. When he reached her panties he slowly lowered them before he started to run his tongue along her clit. The sensation was wonderful. Elena had never been given oral before even though she wanted it. As Damon continued to lap up her folds she ran her fingers through his dark silky hair.

"Oh Damon." She said as her toes curled from the sensations she was feeling.

Damon stopped his ministrations and got up from the bed to take his boxers off. When he finished he gave Elena a look, wondering how they should proceed next. She didn't say anything at first. She just admired his manhood that was right before her. He was so big and he probably wasn't even fully erect yet. To put it best she was in Awe. She then decided to avert gaze back up at Damon's beautiful face.

"I'm on the pill." She said quietly.

With a smile Damon crawled back on to the bed discarding her panties along the way. When his body was aligned perfectly with hers he slowly eased himself inside her. His length was almost too much for her since she never had anyone that big before.

"God you so beautiful." Damon said as he laced his hands with hers.

Elena tightly held onto his hands as he began to thrust in out of her. Minutes went by before Elena could feel her walls clenching around Damon. He could feel it too and spilled his seed inside her as soon as she came. She was completely sated and tired at the same time. Damon seemed to be too when she watched him lay down beside her. He then pulled Elena with him under the covers and held her tightly in his arms. Feeling extremely tired and happy the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Hey guys! this one I had sitting on my computer for awhile so i decided to finish it up and post it. If you have any story ideas send them my way! And dont forget to comment as it fuels me to write more. :)


	3. You Found Me

_ Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

* * *

Elena screamed, begged, and pleaded for the man to stop but he didn't. Her clothes were torn and she smelt like cigarettes and beer. At some point she blacked out from all the pain that was being inflicted on her. When she came to the man that had raped her got up stumbling as he zipped his pants up. On the other side of the football field Damon was walking towards the bleachers. When he saw them he saw a man standing over a woman on the ground. He was supposed to meet Elena here and a part of him was worried that was her lying on the ground. Damon focused his hearing on the bleachers. He heard a cry come out from the woman and in an instant knew who the woman was. It was Elena. He immediately vamp sped to her and when the man saw him he took off running.

"Elena?"

Elena looked up to see Damon standing in front of her. She hoped that her mind was playing tricks on her. "Damon?" She rasped out.

Damon looked over to the man who attacked Elena still running away. "Hold on." Damon said before running after him.

"No Damon Please!" Elena cried as she watched her friend run off after the man that raped her.

The drunken man didn't get far before he was stopped by Damon who was standing in front of him.

"Get out of my wayyy." The man slurred.

"No see you and I have a problem. You touched my girl."

"She deserved everything I did to her. Hell she was begging for it!"

Without even thinking about it Damon grabbed onto the man's neck and snapped it. The drunk fell onto the grass with a loud thud. He stood there a few seconds seething till he could hear Elena crying. He quickly made it back to her and when he did he noticed just what kind of state she was in. Her clothes were torn. Her face along with her cloths had dirt on it. He could see bruises starting to form on her arms and legs. And there was a cut on the bottom of her lip. When he knelt down next to her he could see her skirt was pushed up and that her underwear was torn to shreds next to her. This man didn't just attack her, he raped her. His Elena. Damon could feel tears on the edge of his eye lids, just begging to fall. But he knew he couldn't let them. The woman next to him needed him to be strong.

"Come on Elena we need to get you home and cleaned up." Damon said as he reached out to pick her up.

"I'm sorry Damon… I'm so sorry!" She sobbed as he lifted her into his arms.

"Hey listen to me." He said as he brushed some hair off her face. "None of this is your fault. You… have NOTHING to feel sorry about."

Elena nodded as more tears escaped her eyes. She then buried her head into Damon's chest as he led them to her car. When they got there he went through her purse he made sure to grab and pulled her keys out. He managed to unlock the car and then laid her down in the back seat. On the floor there was a blanket which he picked up and wrapped her in. Once he made sure she was secure in the back seat he got himself in the driver's seat and drove them to the boarding house.

**DEDEDEDEDE**

"Popcorn is done" Alaric said as he poured it into a bowel.

"Hurry up the movie is about to start." Jeremy said.

Alaric walked into the TV room and placed the popcorn down on the table. Bonnie was about to grab some when all three heard the door opening. They all looked up to see Damon walking in with Elena in his arms.

"Oh my god what happened?" Bonnie asked.

"I-I was…and she was…and someone… I-I need to get her upstairs." Damon said finding it hard to get the words out.

Alaric, Bonnie, and Jeremy fallowed Damon up the stairs to his room. When they got there they stayed outside the room as Damon laid Elena on the bed. She managed to fall asleep in the car and was still asleep now. Damon brushed some hair out of her face before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. He sat there for a few seconds till he noticed everyone standing outside his room. He quietly got up and left his room gently shutting the door behind him.

"What the fuck happened?" Alaric asked.

"I was uh supposed to meet Elena and I got there late and I-I saw this guy standing over her and when I got closer to her…" Damon paused for a second. "Her clothes were torn and she had bruises all over her and, and her underwear was on the ground torn to shreds."

"What are you saying?" Bonnie asked.

"What I'm saying is…Elena was raped tonight."

Everybody stood there mouth gaped. Once it all sunk in Jeremy looked like he was about to lose it. Bonnie was going to put her hand on his shoulder but before she could he was rushing down the stairs. Bonnie, Alaric, and Damon went after to him to see where he was going.

"Jer where are you going?" Bonnie yelled.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to kill the sick bastard who raped my sister."

Just then they heard the front door shut.

"Elena was raped?" Caroline said in shock.

"Yea and I'm going to kill the guy who did it."

"It's too late for that." Everybody turned to look at Damon. "I already killed him. Snapped his neck like that." He said as he snapped his fingers.

Caroline walked closer to her friends as Damon sat on the couch.

"I had to. I mean she was lying there battered and bruised. I couldn't just let the guy get away with hurting the woman I love!" Damon said before putting his head in his hands.

Everyone watched as Damon started to fall apart. They never saw him so upset before. It looked like he would break at any moment. Caroline slowly walked over to where Damon was sitting and sat next to him.

"…Is there anything we can do for you or Elena?" Caroline cautiously asked.

Damon sat there in silence before he lifted his head up. "I-I uh I need uh to call Meredith Elena should be looked at by a doctor. And my car..." Damon said as he realized he left it at the football field. "I left it at the football field."

"Don't worry me and Bonnie will get a hold of Meredith." Caroline told the elder vampire.

"And Jeremy and I will go get your car." Alaric said and little Gilbert nodded in agreement.

Normally Damon would object to anyone but him driving his car but right now he was so all over the place and didn't even care.

**DEDEDEDE**

A half hour went by and Alaric and Jeremy had already brought back Damon's car. Meredith was called and on her way to the Salvatore house.

"I take it no one's told Stefan about what happened?" Caroline asked her friend.

"No."

"Does he even know Elena was going to break up with him tonight?"

Bonnie shook her head no. "I don't think so which is going hurt him even more. He's going to be so worried about her and want to make things better when he doesn't even know she wants to end it with him."

"And Elena must have went to meet Damon to tell him she wanted to be with him and that's when she was attacked."

Bonnie nodded. "Probably."

Just then they heard the doorbell ring. Before either could get it Damon was already making his way to the door.

"Hi Damon." Meredith said as he opened the door. "Where's Elena?" She said walking into the house.

"Upstairs in my room, asleep."

Meredith nodded. They were about to head up stairs when Stefan walked in the door.

"Hey what Meredith's car doing in the driveway?"

Before anyone could respond Elena could be heard crying out for Damon. Without thinking Damon rushed up to his room to see what was wrong.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

**DEDEDEDE**

"Damon?"

"Hey its okay I'm right here."

Elena latched on to Damon tightly as she started to sob uncontrollably. She had just woken up from a nightmare. Reliving what happened tonight all over again.

"Hey it's all over. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. " Damon said as he rubbed her back.

The two sat like that for a while till they heard a knock at the door. Damon looked over and saw Meredith standing in the doorway.

"Hey can you do something for me?" Damon asked as he pulled away a little and held Elena's face in his hands.

Elena slowly nodded.

"Can you let Meredith check you out to make sure you're okay?"

"Okay." She said softly.

Damon got up from the bed and gave her forehead a kiss before he left.

**DEDEDEDE**

"I can't believe it."

"I know."

"And Damon's the one who found her?" Stefan asked his friend. He had other questions too like why Elena was calling out for Damon or why she only wanted him near her and not her boyfriend. But for now he'd just stick to the question of Damon finding Elena.

"Yeah. I guess they were supposed to meet each other and when he got there he found her."

"Why were they meeting each other on the football field?"

Caroline was pretty sure why. Elena told her the other day she was planning to meet up privately with Damon and tell him she was going to end it with Stefan. Because deep down she realized she wanted to be with him. But Stefan couldn't hear that from her.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Caroline lied.

**DEDEDEDE**

"How is she?" Damon asked as Meredith walked out of his room.

"She'll be okay. Nothing a little vampire blood can't fix."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I mean physically she'll be okay but emotionally I can't say for sure."

"Thanks." Damon said as he walked past the doctor and entered his bedroom. When he did he noticed his friend was holding onto one of his pillows doing her best not to cry. He wanted to be there for her and tell her everything would be okay but he knew that was Stefan's job.

"Damon?" Elena said as she looked up to see him looking at her.

"I should go tell Stefan you're okay." He said as he turned for the door.

"Damon." She said a little louder.

"He's probably extremely worried about you."

"Damon!" Elena sat up and yelled as she started to cry.

Damon turned to look back at his crying friend.

"I don't want him. I want you."

Damon looked at Elena shocked. Did she really just say she wanted him? She couldn't have. It will always be Stefan. And he wasn't Stefan. Damon was about to tell Elena that when he started to turn for the door. "Elena I should-"

"No! Please don't leave me!" The brunette sobbed.

Elena wrapped her arms around her legs as she rocked back and forth and cried. Forgetting about his brother, Damon rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey it's okay. If you don't want me to go I won't."

"I'm sorry Damon. I wanted to tell you earlier but I-I- got and then I couldn't and..."

"Tell me what?" He asked as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"That I-I don't want it to be Stefan… I-I w-want it to be you."

"Elena…" Damon breathlessly said.

Is this real? Did she really want him? Granted he wanted her more than anything but not like this. Elena was scared and emotional what if she just wanted Damon because she felt safe with him? But if she did she knew all she had to do was say so. Maybe she really did want him.

"But you probably don't want to be with me now that I'm damaged." Elena wept.

Damon continued to rub her back. "Of course I want you."

"No you don't I'm damaged. I'm ugly!"

"Hey look at me." Damon said as he pulled away from Elena. Elena refused to look at him so he grabbed onto her chin with his thumb and turned her face to look at him. "What happened to you was ugly but you are certainly NOT ugly."

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" She said as she threw herself back into his arms.

"It's—"

"And- and I tried to stop him…but he was too strong." She cried. "And I kept praying you'd find me."

"I know baby I know."

They both sat there for a while until Elena's cries were almost nonexistent. When they were Damon pulled away from her.

"How about we get you cleaned up?'

"Okay." She said as she ran her hand against her cheek to wipe her tears away.

Damon got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom to start running her a bath. She was all over the place. She could barely get a complete thought out. He just hoped that once he got her cleaned up and to bed that things would be a little better. Once he found the water was at the right temperature he went back into the bedroom. When he got there Elena was taking her bra off. Even like this she was till beautiful to him. He stood there for a few seconds and watched her. When she was completely undressed she just blankly stared at the bedroom door. Her eyes even began to gloss over. Elena was a mess and Damon didn't know what to do to make it better.

"I got the water running if you want to get in." Damon said.

Elena looked over at him and slowly nodded. She started to get up from the bed but found her legs to be weak. Seeing this Damon used his vampire speed and rushed over to her.

"It's okay I got you."

Elena nodded as Damon helped get her to the bathroom. Once inside Damon let her lean on him as she got in the tub. When she was in Damon grabbed a wash cloth and filled it with soap. He took it and gently ran it across her arms. Elena laid her head back and shut her eyes. A few minutes went by before Elena's body was completely clean. Damon then grabbed the removable shower head that was next to the faucet and turned to it on. When it was the perfect temperate he ran it over her head. He then grabbed some shampoo and worked it into her hair.

"Does that feel okay?" He asked.

"Mhmmm."

Damon continued to wash her hair a for a few minutes till all the shampoo was out of it. Elena laid there feeling wiped. If felt good to get to wash that drunken man off of her. But now she just wanted to sleep. When Elena opened her eyes Damon was gone. She started to get a little worried till she saw him enter the bathroom with a pile of clothes in his hand.

"I'm tired." She whispered.

Damon looked over at her as he put the clothes down and pulled a big fluffy towel down from the linen closet. "Want to get out and try to get some sleep?"

Elena nodded. Damon walked over to the tub to help her get out. When she was he wrapped the towel tightly around her body. He then grabbed another towel to dry her hair off. Once she was as dry as she was gonna get Damon helped her into one of his button up shirts and a pair of his sweat pants.

"All clean." Damon said with a small smile. Elena just nodded as she kept her eyes on the floor. "Hey how about we go to bed?"

"Okay."

Damon and Elena left the bathroom for his bedroom. Damon pulled the covers down letting Elena crawl in. He then went to the other side of the bed and got in beside her. They both laid there in silence for what seemed like forever till Elena quietly spoke up.

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"…I love you." She said as tears sprung from her eyes.

Damon reached up and wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb. "I love you Elena.

And with that they both snuggled into each other and fell asleep.

* * *

Hey guys! this one is a lot darker then the other two I know but the idea came to me and I felt i had to write it. But seeing the finished project I'm not sure I like it. But i hope you guys do! Oh and sorry about the top with the lyrics. For some reason the first line isn't centered and I cant get it to be. :/


	4. Misery Loves Company

_And she screams why oh why_  
_ I said I don't know_  
_ The catastrophic hymns from yesterday_  
_ Of misery._

* * *

This one shot is for euphemiamargareth who wanted something similar to the date for hire on shot. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was Friday night. The night of Elena's best friend's dinner rehearsal. A night Elena just wished would end. She was getting tired of pretending to be happy when she really wasn't. Elena of course was more than happy for her friend but she hated the fact that she wasn't as happy as she was. Her friend was getting married and would soon start having kids. Something Elena wanted since second grade. You could say Elena was jealous. Very jealous. And if Elena was going to get through tonight she'd need a drink. She was just on her way to the bar to get herself one when she bumped into a man.

"Sorry."

"No it's perfectly okay I should have been paying attention to where I was going." Elena said slightly annoyed with herself.

"Rough night?" The man asked sensing the annoyance in the woman's voice.

"You could say that." She said as she took a seat at the bar.

"I was just about to get myself a drink if you'd like one." He said sitting next to her.

"That'd be great. I'll have whatever you're having."

The older gentlemen called over the bartender "I'd like two bourbons please."

A few seconds went by till the bartender came back with their drinks. Elena downed hers instantly. She then told the bartender she'd like another.

"So how do you know the happy couple?"

"Me? Oh I'm Stefan's brother Damon, the best man."

Elena had started to take a sip of her new drink when Damon spoke and immediately spit it out. "Excuse me did you just say brother?"

"Yep. I'm Steffy's older brother."

"Stefan mentioned he had a brother I've never saw pictures or anything though." She said as she wiped her mouth.

"So what about you how do you know my brother?"

"Well it's kind of complicated. See me and Stefan use to date."

"What's so complicated about that?" Damon asked.

"Well he's marrying my best friend."

"Caroline?"

"Yeah you met her already?"

"You could say that. We kind of use to go out back when she was living in Richmond."

"Wow… she never mentioned seeing someone when she was in Richmond."

"Yep. We dated while she was living there. Then she decided to move back to Mystic Falls and we broke it off." Damon said as he took a swig of his drink.

"This is just too weird." Elena said.

"Tell me about it."

**DEDEDEDE**

"Stefan was a great guy in all I mean compared to the guy's I've dated he was a god. I mean I dated a guy who I found out had 9 illegitimate kids."

"That's nothing. I once went on a date with a girl whose whole house was filled with frogs. She like collected them as pets or something."

"That's nothing? He had nine kids! Okay what about this. I dated a guy one time who had a huge foot fetish." She cringed.

"I dated a girl for a week for a week who was studying to be a mime."

"I got one to top that." Elena said as she downed her glass of bourbon. "I once dated a homeless guy who just used me for nice shower and a hot meal."

"How'd you not know he was homeless?" Damon laughed a little.

"Uh I don't know." She laughed back as she rested her head in her hands.

When she lifted her head up she got a good look at Damon. He was tan with dark thick black hair and piercing blue eyes. And from what she could see he was built. He even had a beautiful smile as she watched him still laughing over her homeless ex story. He was hot and Elena was in so much trouble. There was no way she could have a thing for her ex's brother.

"How about another drink?"

Damon nodded as he flagged the bartender down.

"Elena!"

Elena turned around to see her friend coming towards her.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Caroline said when she made it over to her friend. When she got to the bar she noticed her sitting next to Damon.

"Hi Damon!" Caroline cheerfully greeted him.

"Hello Blondie."

"I see you met my best friend Elena."

"Yep we've been sitting here getting to know each other." Damon said as he looked at Elena and gave her a wink.

"Lena can I speak to you for a sec?"

The brunette was about to take a sip of her drink that was put in front of her when her friend pulled her away from the bar.

"So you and Damon?" She said excitedly.

"What about you and Damon?"

"What about me and him?"

"You didn't tell me you two dated!" She said a little annoyed.

"So?"

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Caroline shrugged.

"Does Stefan know?"

"Of course. We tell each other everything."

Elena was a little hurt by that. They were best friends. Up until Stefan came into the picture they told each other everything.

"So you and Damon?" Caroline asked again.

"Yea what about us."

"I don't know… your single he's single. Maybe you two could be unsingle together…"

"Yeah but wouldn't that be weird?"

"Weird? We already shared one brother what's another gonna matter?"

"Even so we just met. I doubt we'll be doing anything besides talking."

**DEDEDEDEDE**

"You wanna get out of here?" Damon asked seductively.

"I'd love to." Elena said as she grabbed her purse.

Damon got up from the bar and Elena fallowed him. On the way to the door Elena stumbled but luckily Damon was there to hold her up. Once they got outside Mr. Salvatore made a bee line for his car.

"Is this your car?"

"Mhmm."

"I love it!" Elena yelled as she ran hand across the side of it.

Damon gave her a big smirk before he unlocked his car and got inside.

"W-whhat are you doing." Elena slurred as she watched Damon sitting in his car bent over the middle console area.

"I'm….getting my phone." Damon said as picked it up off the floor in his car. "We need a cab!"

"That's probs a good idea. Cuz I don't know about you but I think I'm a little drunk." Elena giggled.

"Me too!" He giggled back.

Elena walked over to Damon as he got out of the car and shut the door. He then opened up the dialer on his phone and called for a cab.

"Hi I need a cab! Um I don't know where are we?" Damon asked Elena. She just shook her head. "Um… oh I know! Where at the Delena House! Yes the Delena House. Yeah sure that's Uh D uh E uh L uh E uh N uh and a A! Yeah that's it! The Delainy House. Okay greaaat!" Damon said before hanging up the phone.

"Delena house…" Elena said as she started to uncontrollably laugh. Damon started to laugh to and had to hold onto the trunk of his Camaro to keep from falling over. "What the fuck's a Delena House?"

"I don't know." Damon said as he went into a fit of hysteric's

The two went and sat on the sidewalk laughing about anything and everything until there cab showed up.

**DEDEDEDE**

"Was that my brother leaving with Elena a few minutes ago?" Stefan asked his soon to be bride.

"Looked like it."

"I wonder where they went off to."

**DEDEDEDE**

"So you're living with Stefan now?" Elena asked as she stumbled around the living room.

"I ALWAYS lived with Stefan. See a few years ago I moved because of our company and stuff but now the company doesn't need me there." Damon said as he picked up a bottle full of bourbon and two classes.

"Have you ever noticed…how creepy yet B-E-A-U-Tiful this house is? I mean this is the type of house vampires could live in!" She slurred as she changed the subject.

'Vampires?" He asked handing her a glass as they started to walk toward his bedroom.

"Mhmmm but not the twilighty kind. The Buffy kind. Those vampires are hot!"

Once they reached his bedroom Elena sat on the bed while Damon shut the door.

"I mean have you seen Angel? Cuz he's hot!" Elena all but yelled. Damon walked over to her and poured some bourbon in her glass along with his. She gratefully accepted it

"Think I could be a hot vampire?" He asked as he sat done next to her.

"Hmm I don't know… you'd have to be good at the whole blood drinking/necking thing.

"I bet I could be." Damon said as he leaned into her neck. He got an inch or so away before she moved to the side a little almost causing him to fall over.

"We need some music! Do you have a sound system or something?" Elena asked as she looked around the room.

Damon took Elena's glass from her and set it on the dresser with his glass. He then walked over to her and stood before her.

"I could think of lot more fun things to do then listen to music…"

"Like what?" She said.

Damon gave her a smirk before he leaned in and kissed her. At first the kiss was slow and sweet but the longer they kissed the more heated it got. When they pulled away Elena briefly looked him up and down before attacking his shirt in a haste to take it off. After failing miserably to take it off Damon gave it a try and took it off at an almost unhuman pace. Once he was shirtless Elena pulled him down to the bed and rolled him over so she was on top of him. She then as gracefully as she could drunk, crossed her arms over the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head and then discarded it to the floor. She then went for Damon's pants. She unbuttoned them and then unzipped them. Damon rubbed his feet together causing his shoes to fall off so they could take his pants off. Elena started to lower his pants as he wiggled his hips. Once they were off Ms. Gilbert got up to take her own shoes and pants off. She was about to climb back onto of Damon he when pulled her back on the bed and got on top of her. When he did he started to trail kisses all the way down her stomach to the top of her panties. He laid a few more kisses in that area before he slipped a finger inside her moist folds.

"Oh Damon." She moaned.

**DEDEDEDEDE**

It must have been around eight in the morning. The sun was peaking though the curtains illuminating the once dark room. Elena and Damon could be found still in bed but in a different position then when they fell asleep. Damon had his arms wrapped tightly around Elena's lower half while his head was resting on the top of hers. Elena made a contented sigh as she wiggled herself closer to Damon. The blue eyed god slowly started to stir. When he did he started to nuzzle closer to her and even lowered his head to kiss her neck. Elena started to wake too when she felt the kiss on her neck which caused her to get startled. She jolted up from the bed triggering Damon to fully wake up. Elena looked over at him as he rubbed his eyes. When they both realized where they were they took a peak under the sheets. They were naked! Both immediately screamed and got up from the bed. Realizing again that she was naked Elena grabbed part of the sheet and pulled it to her body. Damon grabbed a pillow and placed it strategically over his dick. Both were in so much shock that they didn't even hear rushed footsteps coming near the room.

"Damon are you okay?!" Stefan said as he pushed his brother's bedroom door open. When it was open all the way he saw Damon standing with a pillow covering his manhood and then to the right of him Elena with a sheet around her.

"Way to knock bro!" Damon yelled at his younger brother.

"Sorry I just heard screams and I was concerned so I came running down here and…and did you guys do it last night?" He said as he started to fully grasp what he was seeing before him.

"Oh god!" Elena exclaimed as she hit her face with the palm of her hand.

"Shit sorry that's none of my business! You know what?" Stefan said as he started to walk backwards to the door. "I'm just going to ow! Go. I'll see you guys at the church." Stefan said stubbing his toe on a dresser as he left the room.

"God this is embarrassing!" Elena cried. "I bet he'll tell Caroline."

Damon thought getting caught was embarrassing too. But he didn't care. He had the best night of his life. Well from what he could remember he had. And when he woke up he felt refreshed and happy. Happier then had felt in his entire life.

"That was completely embarrassing but I wouldn't change what happened last night for the world."

"Really?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." He said as he stepped closer to her. "I know we just met but I think we have something here. Something real. And I've never had that feeling in my entire existence on this earth. Please tell me you feel it too?"

"Yeah but-"

"But what?"

"But you're my ex's brother."

"So?!"

"So shouldn't it feel wrong?"

"I don't know you tell me." Damon said as grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart with is hand resting on top of hers "Does this feel wrong?" He said using his other had to caress her cheek.

Elena looked at as him longingly. He was completely naked now but she didn't even notice. All she could notice was the beat of his heat. She wanted to say deep down it didn't but she was too lost in him. Instead to show him it didn't feel wrong she leaned in and passionately kissed him. The rest of the morning the two laid in bed making love. It they didn't have to be at the church for noon they would have stayed in bed even longer. But they'd have the rest of their lives to make love to each other.

* * *

Hey guys i hope you like this one! I'm starting to run out of ideas so if you have any please pass them along!


	5. Thunderstorms

Elena had just gotten out of a long day at work. She was on the way home when she heard on the radio that there was a huge thunderstorm coming to their area. The worst they've seen in over ten years. She hated thunderstorms. Elena decided to call up her friend Caroline to see if she'd like to hangout tonight.

"Hey Care." She said when her friend picked up the phone.

"Hey you what's up?"

"Oh not much…just got off work and thought you might want to do something tonight."

"I wish you called me sooner! I have plans with Stefan tonight."

"Oh really?" Elena replied trying desperately not to sound disappointed.

"Yeah he's taking me to this fancy place in Richmond for dinner and were spending the night there."

"Sounds romantic."

"Well you know Stefan. Only the best for his number one girl."

Knowing full well that her friend couldn't see her she nodded anyway. Now what was she going to do tonight to keep her mind of the impending storm?

"I'm sorry Elena. Maybe Jeremy or Bonnie is free to hangout." Caroline said.

"Maybe."

"Or you could call Damon." Caroline said as she grabbed her toiletries and put them in her suit case.

"I don't think so."

"Hey I don't know what's going on with you two but I'm sure he'd love to spend time with you. Stefan said he's been a pain in the ass to live with these last few weeks. He misses you like crazy."

"He does?"

"God yes. He's a total wreck without you. And he has every right to be. He loves you after all. Whatever's got you two not speaking can't be that bad. Just kiss and make up already!"

"I'll think about it." Elena said.

"Good. Now I got to go but I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how my evening went."

"Okay bye."

Elena hung up the phone and thought about calling Damon but decided to call her brother instead while she sat at a red light. A minute or so went by before her brother answered the phone. For a second she thought he wouldn't even answer.

"…Hello?" Jeremy said clearly out of breathe.

"Hey…is everything okay? You sound out of breathe."

"Elena hey, hi no um I'm fine."

In the background Elena could hear a woman's voice no doubt the voice of Bonnie. "I was just calling to see if you wanted to have some Gilbert bonding time tonight."

"Oh yea sure… I'd love to but um I'm kind of busy."

That's when it hit her. Her brother was having sex and she called him right in the middle of it! She was immediately grossed out.

"Oh my god! I didn't realize I'm sorry you go back to what you were doing. I'll see you later."

Elena hung up her phone and tossed it on the seat next to her. Where would she go? One of the biggest storms in Virginia's history was about to hit Mystic Falls and she'd be all by herself. It even started to down pour meaning it was already starting. What would she do? As she continued to drive home she realized she was coming near the boarding house. Elena could always hangout with Damon. Caroline said he was missing her like crazy. And he initially was her first choice but after they agreed to take some time apart while she figured out what she wanted she knew she couldn't go there. Deep down she knew she wanted Damon but she was afraid to say yes. Things were going so good in their relationship and what if marriage ruined that? When Elena got closer to the Salvatore house she decided that she would think about it all tomorrow. Because tonight she needed Damon. Elena pulled in next to Damon and got out of the car. While getting out her skirt got caught in the door causing her to get drenched as the rain came heavily down. When she finally got unstuck from her car she made a bee line for the front door. Luckily it was unlocked.

"Damon?"

"Elena?" Damon responded as he made his way from the living room to the door.

"Can I hang out with you tonight?"

"Sure… if you're sure that's what you want." Elena nodded. "Well then let me get you some clean warm clothes. You must be freezing." Damon noted as he saw how completely wet she was.

Elena walked into the living room as she waited for Damon to return with clothes. When he came back down stairs Damon walked into the living room to hand Elena her clothes.

"I found some clothes of yours in one of my draws. I hope this is okay." He said as he handed her a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt."

"Yeah that's fine."

**DEDEDEDEDE**

"So the storm that's starting to rage on outside wouldn't be why you're here is it?" Damon asked.

He knew her so well. "…Maybe." Elena said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate Damon was so gracious enough to make.

"Baby you're always welcome here. You don't even have to ask. I had a feeling you'd stop by though. Stefan, on his way out told me it was supposed to get nasty out tonight. And you hate storms. It was only a matter of time before you showed up."

Elena gave him a small nod. She then took another sip of her hot chocolate before putting it down on the table. Once the mug hit the table there was a very loud bang outside causing the lights in the room to flicker before they went out completely. Once the boom hit Elena let out a loud shriek.

"Damon…" He didn't respond. "Damon!" She yelled.

"Hey its okay I'm right here."

It was starting to get dark outside which didn't help because without the lights the room was almost pitch black. Damon got up to one of the windows and opened the curtains. For now that would do.

"I'm going to go find a lighter so we can start a fire." Damon said as he was about to leave the room.

Elena rushed over to his side and grabbed onto his arm. "I better come with you…encase you need help."

"Come on Gilbert." The blue eyed man said as he pulled his girlfriend closer to him.

They went rummaging around the kitchen till they found a big lighter in the junk drawer. After that they went to the garage and grabbed some wood for the fire place.

"I think this is enough wood for now." Damon said as they dropped the wood near the fire place.

Damon started the fire up and when he was done he sat down on the couch and Elena sat down next to him. A few seconds passed by before another round of thunder rang out. Elena practically jumped out of her skin. Before she could calm herself down another one hit. This one louder than before. Without even thinking about it Elena hurled herself into Damon's arms.

"You're okay. It's just a little thunder."

Elena laid in his arms for a few minutes as she felt completely safe there. Once she seemed relaxed Damon decided to talk about the elephant in the room.

"So about the last…few…weeks, what the hell was that?" Damon asked as he heard a strange noise coming from the brunette. He didn't even get to talk about what he's been meaning to talk to her about.

"It's my stomach. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Well we should change that." He said as he got up from the couch. "I'll be right back."

"But Damon!"

"I'll be back in a minute. I promise."

And with that he was off to the kitchen.

**DEDEDEDEDE**

"Okay so I was able to liberate some pizza from the fridge. I also got some soda, strawberries and a bottle of champagne." Damon said as he set the food down on the table.

"Great I'm starving." She said as she dove into the pizza.

In the middle of eating a slice of pizza a rubble of thunder rang out causing Elena to jump in her seat. She tried to act like she wasn't scared but she was.

"I have something that might make you forget about the storm." Damon said sweetly as he sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Compulsion?"

"No.' He laughed. "Although that is an option I had something else in mind." The vampire said as he leaned in to plant a kiss on her neck,

"Damon…"

"Whatya say?"

They hadn't had sex in over three weeks. How they managed that she didn't know. So right now sex was tempting. But it wouldn't be right considering she was still leaving Damon hanging on his proposal.

"Damon with everything going on between us do you think it's right for us to have sex?"

"Yes. And when you're ready for next step you'll tell me. Until then what's wrong with me making love to you? When we are together the whole world around us disappears. Don't you just want to slip away with me and forget about the storm?"

"I do but-"

"So then let's make love." He said as gave her a little peck on the lips.

Just then a huge bolt of lighting hit across the street sending Elena straight into Damon's arms.

"Make me forget!" She said as she did her best not cry from the loud noise.

They first started to undress each other. Elena first then Damon. When Elena was completely naked Damon laid her down on the couch. He then began to kiss every square inch of her body and when the sound of lighting could be heard he'd kiss whatever spot he was kissing a little longer. He would even pick up her hand and give it a light squeeze. Once he was done kissing her body he eased himself inside of Elena. She wasn't expecting it but loved the feeling none the less. They ended up spending what felt like forever making love. Elena even was able to forget about the thunderstorm going on outside. It was magical. But then again so is every time they have sex. After they made love Damon and Elena were laying on the furry rug next to the fire wrapped up in a blanket. Damon had popped open the bottle of champagne and Elena opened up the strawberries. As they sat there sipping champagne and relaxing in each other's arms Elena started to think about being married to Damon. Would it always be like this? Would she always feel loved and happy and safe? What about the fact that he was a vampire and she was human? If they got married they wouldn't be able to have kids. And Damon would most certainly out live her. They could change that though. She had thought about being a vampire but was unsure if that's what she wanted.

"Will it always be like this?" Elena decided to ask.

"Like what baby?" He said giving her kiss a cheek.

"Will I always feel this happy, loved, and safe?"

"By me? Always."

"What about you though? Do you really want to be with someone you can't spend eternity with?"

"Yes I do. And hey you can always be a vampire with me."

"I know I can but I'm scared. I'm just scared of everything. Scared of being a vampire scared of staying human scared that I'll end up walking away from you never again to feel the way I feel when I'm with you. " She said as tears trickled down her cheek.

"Elena I know it's scary. Love is scary. Don't you think I'm scared?" He asked.

"You? What could you possibly be scared of?" She said looking up at Damon.

"Well for one I'm scared of losing you."

Elena grabbed Damon's hand and laced it with hers. She never knew Damon was afraid of losing her. And up until this moment she hadn't realized she was more afraid of not being with Damon than anything else. And in that moment she knew what she wanted.

"Ask me again."

"What?"

"You heard me. Ask me again." She said looking longingly into his eyes.

It took Damon a second to realize what she was asking but when he did a big smile popped up on his face. "Okay just wait one second."

Before Elena could respond Damon was running out of the living room and up the stairs. She laid on the floor for a minute or two before she heard a door shut upstairs and then the sound of Damon's bare feet on the stairs. He then came back into the living room and walked slowly over to Elena.

"Love the view." Elena smiled and sat up when she looked up to see Damon still completely naked.

Damon smiled back as he started to get down on one knee. Up until that point Ms. Gilbert didn't even notice the box in his hand.

"A few weeks ago I asked you to marry me but you said you needed time to think it over. During that time I realized if you decided you did want to get married that I should do it right. So I'm here, on my knees, naked I might add asking you." Damon said as he opened up the box in his hand. "Elena will you be my wife?"

The ring was perfect. It must have cost Damon a fortune but then again he could afford it. Elena looked at the ring and then back at Damon and started to tear up. "Of course Damon. Of course I'll be your wife!"

Damon carefully placed the ring on her finger before he passionately kissed her. It wasn't long before they were making love again. And even though the storm was still raging on outside side Elena seemed to no longer notice. All that was on her mind was that soon she'd be Mrs. Elena Salvatore.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! It's hard to tell since not many people are leaving reviews. So if you like my one shots then please let me know! Also look for my next one shot that i will be putting up soon about Elena and Caroline's first night at college!


	6. First Night of Living at College

"Okay now you call me if you need anything. That goes for you too Elena."

"Mom will be okay."

"I know. I just worry about you. And I'm your mom it's my job." Sheriff Forbes said as she started to tear up.

"Now go before I end up making you stay."

Caroline's mom gave her a big hug and then gave Elena one too. They said there goodbye's and with that Mrs. Forbes left.

"Can you believe it? Were finally college students!"

"It's so surreal. I just wish Bonnie was here to experience it with us." Caroline said as she picked up one of her bags and put it on the bed.

"What did she say when she called you last night?"

"Just that she'd be back by end of September and to not miss her too much."

"Like that's possible." Elena said.

"What's not possible?"

Elena and Caroline looked over to the entrance to their dorm to see Damon standing there with a huge box in his hand and a smaller on top of it.

"Damon!" Elena ran over to him and gave him a kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you might be missing me like I was missing you. That and I thought you might like a dorm warming present."

"Oh what did you get us?" Caroline excitedly asked.

"Well I got you an HD TV and Stefan sprung for the satellite. They put the dish up this morning."

"Stefan? Did he come with you?" Caroline asked as she looked around the door for signs of her boyfriend.

"Yea he went to go pick us up some food."

Elena grabbed the smaller box and she and Damon walked over toward the fireplace.

"Where do you want it?"

"Hmm how about on the dresser against the wall?"

Caroline nodded in agreement. Damon walked over the back of the room and placed the box on the floor. He used his vamp speed to rip open the box. A few seconds later they could here footsteps at the door. It wasn't Stefan because these footsteps came along with a beating heart. Everyone looked up to see a girl with glasses and pig tails standing in the doorway.

"Hi!" She said almost too cheerfully.

"Hi...who are you?"

"I'm Meghan, your new roommate."

When Damon and Elena looked over at the Blonde vampire it looked like her top was about to blow.

"Uh oh." Damon said as he turned away to start setting up the TV. Caroline looked pissed and Damon did not want to see what was gonna happen next.

"No this is not happening." She said as she picked up her phone and dialed Bonnie's number. "Just no!"

"Hello?"

"Bonnie Bennett where the hell are you?!" Caroline yelled.

"Hello to you to Care."

"Bonnie!"

"What is something wrong?"

"Yes something is wrong. Apparently you're no longer our roommate!"

"Wait what do you mean? I thought Elena went to the housing office and took care of everything. "A confused Bonnie said.

"Yeah well apparently they screwed up and now some other girl is our roommate! It's a total mess you have to come back here!"

"Caroline I just can't come back right now I'm at the Grand Canyon. "

"I'm sure your mom will understand. Just hop on a plane and come home."

"Care I love you but I can't leave. I told you last night I'll be back on the thirtieth and I mean it. And I'm sure you'll figure things out before then. Even if you have to compel someone."

"But-"

"Now I gotta go but I'll talk to you later. Tell Elena I said hey."

Caroline let out a big huff and ended the call. "Well Bonnie is not coming back sooner."

"If it helps I can show you the housing papers they gave me." Meghan said as she walked up to Caroline.

Caroline took the papers and scanned them over. Elena walked over and looked at them too. It did in fact say she was there roommate. There must have been some kind of clerical error.

"Maybe it's a clerical error." Elena said as she looked at her friend.

Caroline pulled her friend to the side and spoke so only the supernatural beings in the room could hear what she was about to say.

"I am not living with that girl!"

"It will only be for tonight. A couple nights at worst."

"No Elena that's not good enough. You do realize what it will be like to live here with her right? We won't be able to do the things we normally do. Or eat the things we normally do. And what if one of us wants to have sex with our boyfriend?! We can't do that with her here! Bonnie would be totally cool about it but not this girl." Caroline said.

"Okay you have a point but-"

"And you notice how she walked in here like little Miss Sunshine? She's only been here 5 minutes and it's already gotten old." Elena was about to speak when Caroline stopped her. "And don't say she's not annoying because she is. And soon she'll start annoying you too."

Caroline looked over at Meghan and Elena turned to do the same thing. The new girl was sizing Damon up and down. Clearly checking him out.

"So who's the hot hunk setting up our TV?"

Caroline leaned in and whispered into Elena's ear. "Annoyed yet?"

"That's MY boyfriend Damon."

"And that's Elena and I's TV."

Damon finished hooking up the TV and walked over to his girlfriend. Elena wrapped her arms tightly around him to show that he was hers and that Meghan needed to step back.

"Oh…. Well I'm going to tour the campus. You guys wanna come with?" She said beaming from ear to ear.

"No thanks. We're waiting for someone."

"Suit yourself." Meghan smiled as she walked out of the room.

Caroline walked over to her phone and started to dial a number.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna call Stefan and see if while he's getting dinner he can pick up a pad lock for our room because that girl is NOT staying here!"

Elena took her friends phone. "There's no need for a pad lock."

"Yeah why not just go down to the housing office tomorrow and straighten it out?" Damon said.

"Yeah let's do that. We'll show them the papers and get everything fixed."

Caroline was going to say something back when there was a knock at the door. It was Stefan He had a huge party size pizza in one hand and in the other a bag.

"Stefan! I'm so glad you're here!" She said as she ran up to him and put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then grabbed the bag out of his hands.

"Look he brought two bottles of bourbon." She said as she peered into the bag. "We are so going to need these."

"Why what's up?" He said putting the pizza down.

"We have the roommate from hell."

"Wait I thought Bonnie was your Roommate?"

"No there was some mix up and we got this always bubbly freak for a roommate."

"Why don't we just forget about Meghan for now and have some dinner." Elena said.

**DEDEDEDEDE**

An hour went by and half the box of pizza was gone. They decided to save the bourbon for later. Right now they were more interested in making out Elena and Damon were sitting in one chair that was placed in front of the TV and Stefan and Caroline were in the other. Elena kept telling herself that she couldn't let things get out of hand. If they continued to make out like this they'd end up wanting to have sex and they couldn't do that if Stefan and Caroline were there. But if they kept it under control they could still make out right? Elena laced her fingers into Damon's hair as their tongues danced in rhythmic motion. Kissing him was pure bliss. A few minutes went by till Elena could hear the sound of someone walking into the room. Caroline was right. This new roommate of theirs was annoying.

"So guys whatcha watching?" Meghan asked.

No one paid any attention to her. Elena started to grind into Damon's lower half while he tightly gripped the top of her hair. She then moved her lips from Damon's to the sensitive spot on his neck. She desperately wanted to drink his blood and then let him do the same to her before they had wild passionate sex. But blood sharing was private and personal

"Pizza great! I'm starving!"

"Stop!" Caroline yelled.

Damon and Elena pulled away from each other to see Meghan standing in front of their food. They then looked over at Caroline who was fuming.

"It's just a slice of pizza." Stefan whispered to his girlfriend.

"No it's not just a slice. First it's taking our food then borrowing our cloths and then before we know she's trying to steal our boyfriends." Caroline said as she looked at Stefan.

"So pizza?" Meghan said.

"See the thing is me and Caroline have this thing about sharing food with other people." Elena told her.

"Okay… no worries. Well I think I'm going to go take a shower."

Meghan grabbed her bathrobe and toiletries from one of her bags and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Elena didn't see it at first but there temporary roommate was becoming more annoying by the minute. I mean Elena would never help herself to someone else's food. It's like this girl had no boundaries. How is Elena supposed to have Damon over if this girl is ogling him and in their personal space?

"Ugh that girl is getting on my last nerve." Caroline said as she got up from Stefan's lap and went to get a bottle of bourbon.

"Let's just forget about her and do something fun." Elena suggested.

Caroline tapped her finger on her chin for a few seconds till she got an idea. "I know what we can do!"

**DEDEDEDEDE**

"Okay I'll go first. Never have I ever… sexted." Caroline said.

Both Damon and Elena took big sips from there cups. They were sitting across from each other while Stefan and Caroline were also sitting across from each other.

"My turn." Elena said. "Never have I ever… gee I've done a lot of stuff since I stared to date Damon. Um… okay never have I ever had sex at Caroline's."

This time both Caroline and Stefan had to drink. Next up it was Damon's turn.

"Never have I ever eaten a bunny."

Again both Stefan and Caroline had to drink. Care could see everyone one staring at her surprised considering consuming animal blood was more Stefan's thing.

"Don't judge. I was hungry and that's all that was around. And it was a wild bunny."

"No judging here Blondie." Damon replied.

"Okay my turn. Never have I ever did it in a car." Stefan said.

Damon and Elena lifted there cups to their lips and took a huge sip. While they were drinking Caroline thought of her next never have I ever.

"Never have I have did a strip tease."

Elena took another drink. "Never have I ever made out with Klaus."

Caroline took a drink.

"Never have I ever had a thing for Matt Donovan."

Caroline and Elena took sips from there cups as Stefan went.

"Never have I ever… annoyed my brother by having aloud obnoxious sex."

"Hey." Damon said before he took a sip. "I offered to have Bonnie come by and sound proof my bedroom but you said no."

"Don't remind me."

"Okay me! Never have I ever had sex with Kathrine."

The Salvatore brothers took large mouthfuls of bourbon.

"I'm empty. Filler up." Damon said as he looked toward his girlfriend. She grabbed the bottle and filled her cup up a little and then filled his.

"Never have I ever had any attraction what so ever to an original." Elena said as she put the bottle back.

Everyone paused for a second. Stefan had a thing with Rebeka awhile back but that was wiped from his memory thanks to her brother. Damon slept with Rebeka once but it was purely sexual and he even openly admitted that it wasn't that good. Then there was Caroline. She had a sexual attraction to Klaus but that was as far as it went.

"Come on guys you all had an attraction two one at one point even if it really meant nothing." The others couldn't argue with that so they took a drink.

"Never have I ever made out in Alaric's class." Damon said with a smile.

Elena. Caroline and Stefan all grabbed there cups and drank some of the dark liquid. Damon had made out with Elena at the high school but not in Alaric's classroom. Elena must have done it when she was dating his brother.

"Never have I ever had sex more than two times in one day."

Both Damon and Elena drank. They could try to count how many times they had sex in one day but it'd be pointless. They just knew it was more than two. Actually it was way more like more than four.

"Okay never have I ever had sex outside the U.S."

Caroline smiled as she watched her boyfriend and his brother take drinks from there cups. When Stefan was done he reached over and grabbed the bottle of bourbon sitting next Elena and filled his glass up.

"Never have I ever had sex before 1991."

"Np fair Elena. Stefan and I are older then you and Care."

"My point exactly. Now drink."

"Okay fine." Damon said as he took a drink long after Stefan did. "I've got a good one. Never have I ever had an obnoxious roommate that doesn't have boundaries or respect other people's boundaries."

"We were having fun why did you have to bring her ass up?" Elena whinnied.

"Because I wanted a good never have I ever."

**DEDEDEDEDE**

An hour had passed and one bottle of bourbon was completely gone. They opened up the second one and drank a quarter of that. Caroline was thinking of her never have I ever when there roommate came out of the bathroom.

"Okay never have I ever… done the couching tiger."

"Okay I think you've officially run out of stuff to say so now you're making things up." Stefan said.

"Look it up if you don't believe me."

Stefan pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up Google. He typed in the couching tiger and clicked on the first link that popped up. Meghan the annoying roommate was watching from afar to see what was going on. Damon had peered over his brother's shoulder to seem him scrolling down. He then stopped on a drawing of the sexual position.

"I know this position me and Elena did that once." Damon looked over at his girlfriend. "Remember that time on the couch where you were like laying back on my legs and I did that thing and then you…"

"You guys sicken me." Stefan said. Damon and Elena just ignored him.

"Oh yea I remember!" Elena said as she was brought back to that night. Just thinking about it sent chills down her spine. "...Guess we better drink up."

Damon and Elena clinked there cups together before they took a generous sip of booze. Meghan watched them for a minute before she decided she wanted to play. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up between Elena and Damon.

"I wanna play! Um… never have I ever given or received oral."

Everybody looked at the annoying woman. They never invited her to play but she was so irritating they decided to take the drink anyway.

"Wow…um I guess that was too easy. I'll go again. Never have I ever…" For the last part whispered. "done the 69 position."

Everyone downed what was left in there cups. This girl was a loser. Who hasn't done 69? And when you think about it if you've never given or received oral then you most definitely haven't done the 69 position. There the same thing except when you do the 69 both people are getting pleasured at the same time.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah Elena and I did it this morning." Damon said while he made his signature smirk.

"TMI Damon!" Caroline said as she got up from the chair she was sitting in.

Elena stretched her arms out as she looked at the TV to see it was real late. They hadn't even unpacked any of their stuff. They didn't even have a bed to sleep in since they didn't put the sheets on them.

"Shit Care we didn't even get the chance to put the sheets on our beds"

"Don't worry me and Stefan will help. Then after we can all go to bed."

Stefan nodded his head in his agreement. Both girls had the best boyfriends in the world.

"You guys are the best." Elena said as she wrapped her arms around Damon and he gave the top of her head a kiss.

"Wait there staying?" Meghan said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah why do you have a problem with that?" Elena asked her.

"It's just that the school has a policy about boys staying in girl dorms."

"Yeah well the government has a policy about drinking and driving and I'm NOT going to let my boyfriend get behind the wheel after him and his brother had a shit ton of bourbon tonight." Elena said as the fangs were about ready to come out. Granted they were vampires and the Salvatore brothers hadn't had nearly enough booze to stop them from getting behind the wheel but Meghan didn't know that. So she'd be willing to let them drive home drunk? What a bitch!

"Well um…"

"That's what I thought." Elena sneered.

Meghan just stood there still for a moment. She didn't want the guys staying. They didn't even look at her at all. Didn't they find her attractive? I mean she was prettier then Elena. Maybe they were just blind to real beauty. Then if they were then why was that Damon guy practically having sex with Elena when she walked in? She decided she'd just go to bed. Sucks they had to stay but Elena did make a valid point. They had been drinking and did she want their deaths on her conscience if something happened and they died driving home? Not really. Before getting in bed she took a look over at her roommate and her boyfriend. Damon had followed Elena over to a box that said bedding on it. They opened it up and started to pull the sheets out.

"Hey isn't this my pillow?" He said as he found his pillow in the box.

"Yeah I took it. I hope that's okay."

"For you? It's more than okay."

Elena smiled. They continued to pull stuff out of the box and started to set up her bed.

Elena had found sheets at Bed Bath and Beyond that looked exactly like Damon's. They were Egyptian cotton and felt very soft against their skin. They were even the same color. She knew once she saw them that she had to have them. Once they were finished they looked to see Caroline and Stefan were also done setting up the other bed. Both girls went to their suit cases and pulled out some cloths.

"Were gonna go change." Elena said.

The girls went into the bathroom so they could change for bed. When they came out Caroline was wearing shorts and a grey t-shirt that said Mystic Falls on it while Elena was wearing a huge black t-shirt with a pair of shorts.

"Hey isn't that one of my shirts too?" Damon asked.

"Yeah… I wanted to have a part of you with me at college. Encase I miss you."

"Oh baby if you ever miss me all you have to do is call and I'll be here in a heartbeat."

The elder Salvatore pulled Elena in his arms and held her tight. He loved her so much. And if he was being honest he'd miss her too while she's gone. Maybe more then she'd be missing him. When the two pulled apart Damon pulled his shirt off and pulled the covers down. Elena crawled in first. The bed was smaller than they were use to but that would just mean they'd have to sleep closer to each other.

**DEDEDEDEDE**

"Remember the time we were in Prague?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah and some kind of queen or duchess was in town that week."

Elena loved that Damon was getting along with his brother. Ever since she broke up with Stefan things were awkward at the boarding house. Things began to get better though when he started dating Caroline. Elena thought it was great that they were together. Even Damon was happy for Stefan. Now it was past midnight and the Salvatore brothers were lying in bed reminiscing about old times. Elena loved hearing the stories. But what she loved most is how relaxed Damon was. They were spooning each other in the direction of the other bed. Damon had one arm around Elena while the other gently rubbed her side. He even began to smile the more he talked with Stefan which made Elena smile.

"So all the good hotels were all booked and we got stuck in that flee bag motel."

"And we were forced to share that tiny bed covered in grime."

"God I thought between the weight of the two of us we'd fall through the floor!" Stefan said as he started to laugh hysterically.

"We had some good times back then." Damon said as he let out a chuckle.

"You guy's sound like Laurel and Hardy with all these stories." Elena said.

Damon gave Elena a strange look. He was surprised she even knew who they were.

"What my dad was a big fan of their movies."

"You never cease to amaze me Elena." Damon said as he started to run his hand down her thigh.

"Damon!" Elena said as Damon continued to touch her thigh.

Elena could hear Meghan let out an annoyed sigh. What did that girl have to be annoyed about? Damon started to kiss Elena's neck making her forget about her irksome roommate.

"I think it's kind of sexy you know about them."

"Really?" She said kind of shocked.

"Mhmm." He started to whisper as his hand slipped under the waistband of her shorts. "Then again everything about you is sexy."

Before Damon could get his hand inside her panties she was already out of bed. "I um I'm gonna go take a hot shower. Barring there's any hot water left."

"I'll go with you."

Both Damon and Elena bolted for the bathroom. Once Caroline realized what they were doing she let out a groan.

"Why didn't we think of using the bathroom? There not the only ones in the mood!" Caroline whinnied.

Inside of the bathroom Elena was starting the shower. Damon had already stripped the rest of his clothes off and when Elena saw him naked she too quickly took her clothes off. When it came to Damon he could easily get Elena turned on. One minute they were lying in bed snuggling and the next he had his hands in her pants. It was probably a bad idea for them to have sex with three other people outside the bathroom but she didn't care. She had an eventful day and needed this. When the temperate in the shower felt nice enough the two hopped in. Elena laid her head back under the hot spray letting it envelope her hair. That's when Damon took it upon himself to grab a bar of soap that was sitting in the shower and began to wash her body. He was standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her as he ran the bar of soap a long her body. First it was over her breasts. Then her stomach and before she knew it her vagina. Damon gently washed that area for a minute before dropping the soap. He then moved them so the water could more easily wipe the soap off. When it was all gone Damon slipped a finger inside her wet beckoning folds.

"Oh Damon." Elena moaned loudly.

"Shhhh we don't want anyone to hear us."

Elena nodded as Damon added another finger inside of her. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

"God I love it when you bite your lip. It's so sexy."

Damon whipped Elena around so they were face to face. He took her face into his hands and gently kissed her lips. First it was slow and sweet but the longer they kissed the more heated it became. Damon hoisted her up in alignment with his dick. He then slowly eased himself inside. Before he was barely in Elena wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him balls deep inside of her.

"I need you." Elena panted.

Damon didn't need to be told twice. He pushed her up against one of the walls causing a bunch of shampoo and other stuff to fall. He then started to thrust in and out of her. Each thrust harder than the last. They were both so close. They just needed one more thing to help send them over the edge. Elena knew it wasn't the place to do what she wanted to do but she couldn't hold back any more. She had to have him in that way.

"Elena…I'm so fucking close."

"…me too."

Deciding she couldn't hold back anymore Elena licked the sensitive spot on Damon's neck before letting her fangs drop. She closed her eyes as soon as she felt her fangs rip past his luscious skin. The brunette could feel her walls start to clench around Damon and as soon as his blood hit her tongue she violently came. While she drank his blood she moaned loudly as she continued to writhe out her orgasm. A split second went by before Damon came inside her. Elena took another sip of blood before licking the spot where she was draining him of his essence.

"That was arguably the best sex I've ever had." Damon said as he still held Elena close.

"I'll say."

**DEDEDEDEDE**

Elena and Damon had finished showering and were now dressed. Well he was half dressed since he came into the bathroom shirtless. Elena was now running the hair dryer she found over her wet hair. When she felt that her hair was dry enough she walked over to Damon and started to run it over his hair.

"I think were both dry enough." He smiled.

Elena giggled as Damon took the blow dryer from her and shut it off. "You're probably right."

"So how does it feel now that you're at college?"

"It's okay."

"Just okay?" Damon asked.

"Are you sure that you're okay with me being here?"

"Of course I am. What would make you think that I'm not?"

"Well earlier you said you missed me."

"I'll always miss you."

"Maybe I shouldn't be here." She said as she lowered her head and looked at the tiles on the floor.

"Wait why?"

"Well you said you miss me and if were being honest I'm going to miss you too."

Damon lifted Elena's head up to look at him. "Elena look at me. Yes I'll miss you like crazy but I'd be selfish if I kept you from going to college. There have been so many things you've wanted to do with your life. Get married, have children, go off to college and that was taken from you the night you drowned. College is one of the few human things left you can do. And I want you to be here."

"I'll miss you though."

"I know you will but you can call, text, and Skype me every day. And I can come here during the week and you can come home on weekends. And don't forget holiday's, birthday's, and vacation's. Baby we'll be seeing so much of each other that you'll be sick of me."

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon tightly. "I don't think I could ever get sick of you."

Damon and Elena hugged for a bit till they decided they were tired and wanted to go to bed. Everyone else was already asleep so they made sure they were quiet when walking back into the room. Once they were tucked under the cover's Elena snuggled into her boyfriend. Why couldn't things always be this good?

"Damon?"

"Yeah?

"I love you." She said looking up into his eyes.

"I love you to Lena."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this one took awhile to get up :/ . i've been having problems with my internet lately. It just goes on and shuts off when it feels like it. So the times when i'd be free to go online it stops working. I could call Comcast and have them come fix it but this will be the 8th time if i do. and itd be pointless anyway since they never really fix it. so until i find out if were allowed to switch to another provider i might not be on for awhile. so updates will be slow. But still feel free to leave reviews as i can get them on my cell phone! Plus the reviews make me write more and the more i'm writing the more one shots you guys get to read!


	7. Catch and Release

It had been four days since he passed away. He was on his way home from work when he was hit by a huge truck that jack knifed. Elena found out a few hours later when she came home. There was a message from his mother on the machine, she had said her son was in an accident and she didn't want Elena to hear what she had to say from anyone else. So Elena called Ester, his mother. She told Elena that he didn't make it, that his injuries were too severe. At first she was in shock. The man she was going to marry was gone and she didn't even get to say goodbye to him one last time. After that everything was hazy. She remembers bits and pieces like her grabbing her purse and hearing the song Time of Your Life on her car radio but other than that it was all a blur. She managed to somehow find herself outside the boarding house. When she rang the doorbell Caroline her best friend answered.

"Elena?" She said with a hint of concern in her voice.

Elena cried. "He's gone!"

Caroline looked at her friend confused but before she could find out what she meant her friend had her arms wrapped around her. Caroline held her close as her friend cried. Stefan walked out into the room to see what was going on. That's when Elena choked out.

"Kol's gone!"

Why did Kol have to leave her like this? He knows how she hates being around a bunch of people she's not familiar with. All these people coming up to her saying how sorry they are for her loss and if there's anything they can do to let them know. What they could really do was was leave her be. It was becoming all too much for her right now. And she hated when people talked about Kol in the past tense. Couldn't she just pretend for a moment that he was still alive and that any minute would walk through that door and say it was all a mistake? If he were here he'd know how to get them to stop talking about him like that. And she was wearing high heels. God how she hated heels! What was she doing she didn't know. But she did know she would if he were here. Then there was Kol's pervey uncle Mikkos. If Kol were here he'd know how to get him off Elena. He must know she can't handle Mikkos without him. Or how she can't handle anything without him. Beside one other person he was the only guy she loved and trusted and the only other man who knew her better then she knew herself. Elena just couldn't take it anymore. All these people touching her and giving her their condolences it was far too much. Having enough she pulled herself from everyone and ran up stairs to the bathroom. Once inside she leaned up against the door and dabbed her eyes. She just needed a moment to herself and maybe she'd be okay. Elena walked over to the bathtub and sat inside it. She then closed the shower curtainand let herself sit back and relax. A few minutes passed by before she could hear the door to the bathroom open.

"Been here an hour and already some stupid waitress is hitting on me? Don't these woman know I'm not interested?" The man said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Elena would know that voice anywhere. She stood herself up in the tub and opened the curtain. "Damon?"

"Jesus Christ! …Elena?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked,

"Stefan called. He told me what happened to Kol and that he thought I should be here."

When it was said that Elena only loved and trusted one other man besides Kol this man was it. Damon was her first love. And even though she loved Kol very much he couldn't hold a candle to Damon. Elena had broken things off with him when they got too serious. She was afraid at how much she loved him and afraid one of them would get hurt. But she realized now that getting hurt was inevitable. She knew that Damon probably shouldn't be here. That it wasn't right. But after all that's happened she could really use him again in her life.

"I'm so glad your here!" She said as she got out of the tub and wrapped her arms around her ex.

Damon gently hugged her back as she started to cry. They stayed like that for a little till Damon pulled away from her.

"Have you eaten at all?" Elena shook her head no. "Why don't we get you something to eat then?"

"Okay."

Damon looked down to see Elena wearing a black pair of high heeled shoes. "Your feet must be killing you. I know how much you hate those things."

"You remembered." Elena said with a small smile.

"I remember everything about you."

**DEDEDEDE**

Time went by and things got a little easier. Elena missed Kol a little less and it hurt a little less. It helped that Damon was there. It helped a lot. They had gotten close since he came back to Mystic Falls. It was like they were friends again. They did everything together. But one day at a BBQ at Caroline's moms things changed. Elena went inside to grab the salad when she bumped into Damon. Before they knew it they were making out. Afterwards they tried to forget it ever happened but how could they? Sometimes at night Elena felt bad for what she did and that she hadn't missed Kol more than she should have. But Kol would want her to move on with her life and to not be stuck in the past. Elena's friend Caroline told her almost a year had gone by and it was time she moved on. Time she found someone new. But Elena wasn't sure she was ready. A part of her missed and loved Kol but an even bigger part of her still loved Damon. And that made her feel guilty. Her fiancé had died and she still had feelings for her ex. This caused her to wonder if she never left Damon if Kol would have died the way he did. But what if she did never leave Damon and he was the one to die? These were some of the things that kept her up at night. But tonight it wasn't just that that was keeping her up it was the thunder storm going on outside. Elena crawled out of bed and went down the hall to Damon's room. She knocked on the door and was surprised when he answered her right away.

"Come in."

When Elena walked in Damon was lying in bed with the TV on. "I can't sleep. Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked.

"Sure."

Elena walked over to Damon's bed and crawled in. Ever since Kol died Elena had been living at the boarding house with Damon, Stefan, and Caroline. Caroline was dating Stefan. They were really happy together and Elena was happy for them. She just wished she could be that happy again. Elena looked over at Damon as he tuned to look at her.

"You know I loved you with every fiber of my being."

"I know."

"I still do." Damon said.

"Damon…"

"Look we need to talk about this. I know this has been hard for you but it's been hard for me too. I've been a wreck without you. And I so badly wanted back in your life but not like this. I get you loved him but don't forget that long before Kol you loved me. We had something. We still have something. I felt it when we kissed and I know you did too. You can't deny that."

"I'm not denying anything Damon. It's just like you said it'd been hard for me. I loved Kol very much. And then he dies on me and I'm left with all these feelings. I'm left wondering did I really love him like I thought I did or was he just a substitute for you." Elena said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey I know you loved him. And so did he." Damon said as he wiped away her tears. "That won't ever change. But he's been gone for over eight months now. It's time you more on with your life."

"I know I should. I know he would want me to but it's hard. Aside from you he's the only man I've ever loved."

Damon gently caressed her cheek. They both laid there looking longingly into each other's eyes before Damon leaned in and kissed Elena. He was surprised when she kissed him back.

_What if you  
Could hear this song  
What if I  
Felt like I belong_

Elena pulled away. They shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't right for so many reasons.

"Damon we can't do this. It isn't right. I broke things off for a reason and-"

"You broke things off because you were scared. There's no reason to feel that way. Just let me show that."

Elena gave him a small nod as he leaned in to kiss her again. He waited so long for this moment. She meant everything to him. All he wanted to do was make love to her and never let her go. Damon pulled his lips from hers and stared lovingly into her eyes. Elena lifted herself up a little so she could take her top off. Not even a minute went by before they were both naked.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember." Damon said as he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

They started to make love. It was like something out of movie. Damon and her use to have passionate rough sex a lot. Sometimes they'd make love but not that often. Only when it felt right. The last time they made love like this it was right before Elena broke it off with him. It felt like they were making love like it was the last time they ever would. But now it felt like they making love for the first time. He kissed every square inch of her body as he held her hands above her head. Once every part of her body was kissed he gently eased himself inside her. Elena fit him like a glove. There may have been a time when Elena forgot about Damon but he knew her body never did. He started to ride her hitting her favorite spot almost every time. It was pretty magical.

_I might not be leaving  
Oh so soon  
Began the night believing  
I loved you in the moonlight _

Elean could feel her orgasm building. She hadn't felt sensations like this in a long time and really missed it. When she looked up at Damon his eyes were totally focused on her. He seemed so content, so at ease. Just like she remembered him. In that moment she regretted ever leaving Damon. She missed him and those beautiful blue orbs. A few seconds went by till she heard Damon speak those four little words that could easily send he over the edge.

"Come for me Elena."

And just like that she came causing all her sexual walls to come tumbling down. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. And neither had Damon. Once Damon came he laid himself down next to Elena and pulled her into his arms. This is what pure bliss felt like. And Elena hoped she would never have to wonder what it felt like again.

So, for tonight  
I'll stay here with you  
Yes, for tonight  
I'll lay here with you

**DEDEDEDEDE**

Elena and Damon were only back together for a year when he proposed. And a few months after that they were married. They spent three years together in married bliss till they found out Elena was pregnant. Damon was thrilled! He was finally getting everything he ever wanted. A life and family with Elena. When their daughter was old enough Elena told her the story of how her Mom and Dad came to be. She told her how they met and how happy she was. She told her about how Mommy was stupid and caught the best guy in the world but awhile later released him. Let him go. And how during that time she met a wonderful man who loved her very much but sadly was called to heaven. She then told her that, that's when her dad came back into her mom's life. And that ever since they've been beyond happy. Sometimes Elena would think about Kol and miss him. She would also think about how much Kol changed her life. It took him dying for her to find out exactly who she was as a person and what she wanted out of life. More specifically who she wanted. He would always hold a special place in her heart and would be the man that led her to where she was supposed to be. And that was with Damon.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you like this one shot! I kinda had a hard time writing this one. I wanted to make sure that I didn't diminish the love Elena had for Kol but I also wanted to make sure that I showed how much she loved Damon. Elena loved Kol very much just not like she loved Damon. Her love for Kol is kind of like her love for Matt. They at one time dated and had something but that didn't last. but still remained the best of friends. Elena's love for Kol was more that of a best friend then anything. I also wanted to say that like this one some one shots will have Delena sex in them and some wont. it depends on what kind of one shot i'm doing. Anyway hope you enjoyed this one and please leave reviews. It makes me want to write more knowing people like what i'm writing. And also if you have any prompts (ideas) for a one shot let me know since i'm starting to run out of ideas.


	8. Fire!

_ It's not enough to leave on one goodbye, one goodbye _  
_ You can't give up and leave on one goodbye, on one goodbye. _

* * *

It was a Saturday night. Klaus had rented out the Mystic Falls Hotel for his birthday and everyone was there. The party started without a hitch. Well until two hours in when there was a fire. They weren't sure how it started or where but it did. Everybody had been gathered on the top floor of the hotel where the ball room was. Apparently the fire made it onto the local news and Caroline's mom had sent out a recuse team to come save them. Thankfully there was a TV at the bar that was still working and they were able to find out what was going on. The fire was so strong there was no way they'd be able to get everybody out by going via the stair well. They'd have to send a helicopter on top of the roof and airlift them out.

"Here take my jacket." Damon said as he handed Elena his leather jacket.

"You haven't seen Jenna or Jeremy?" She said as she put Damon's jacket on.

"No but I'm sure there around here somewhere."

"What if something happened to them?"

"I'm sure there okay."Damon said as he caressed her cheek.

Elena looked over to the other side of the room to see Jeremy and Jenna walking in. Elena looked at Damon and he gave her a smile to let her know it was okay for her to leave him. She went over to her family and gave them a hug. Damon watched them for a second till he saw Stefan walking towards him.

"Any more news?" Damon asked.

"No just that the helicopters are on their way."

Damon was about to say something back when he heard this creaking sound beneath him. Both he and Stefan looked down at the floor below them. As if Damon knew something was going to happen he looked back up at his brother. The floor gave way underneath him no sooner then he had looked up. Stefan tried to reach out and grab him but was a mere few seconds too late. Everyone turned around when they heard the sound of Damon falling.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled.

"What's going on?" Elena said as she ran over to Stefan.

"I don't know. One minute we were talking and then the next the floor was caving in around him and then he was gone."

"Damon? Maybe if we yell he can hear us. Damon!" Elena got no response back.

"The helicopter's here!" Alaric yelled as he walked in from balcony.

"I'm not leaving without Damon!"

"What happened?" Alaric said as he ran up to Stefan and Elena.

"The floor caved in around Damon and he fell through."

"Shit. And the helicopter is already here."

"Well I'm not going anywhere until I know Damon is safe."

Just then Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, Klaus, Tyler and Caroline walked over to them.

"I don't know if you guys heard but the helicopter is here." Klaus said.

"We can't leave not until we find him"

"What is she talking about? Who are we missing?" Caroline asked.

"The floor caved in and Damon's trapped down there somewhere." Stefan said.

They only had a short window of opportunity to get everyone out of the hotel so if they were going to all get out of there alive they had to start moving there asses. Everyone one in the room except Jenna Jeremy, and Matt were supernatural beings. If anyone was going to get on that helicopter first it was them. The rest could stay behind and look for Damon.

"We should let everyone who's not a supernatural being get on the helicopter first." Caroline said.

"Agreed." Klaus said as he looked at the blonde vampire.

Jeremy walked over to his sister and gave her a hug. He knew they'd find Damon and everything would be okay. Jenna walked over to Alaric and gave him a kiss. She knew with him being a super original now that he'd be able to use his knew found powers to help find Damon.

"Make sure you find Damon okay? I don't know what Elena would do if he didn't make it out alive."

Alaric nodded. Jenna then walked over and gave Elena a hug. She told her niece Damon would make it out okay and that she'd see her outside. When the two J's made it over to the balcony Matt was there giving Rebeka a kiss goodbye. They were only there a few seconds till they made their way up to the roof.

"There's gotta be a way we can find him." Elena cried.

"I think there is." Bonnie spoke up.

Everyone looked at her confused. There was too much smoke and debris for anyone to see. Even for a vampire.

"We can do a locator spell. I've been working on my expression and have now been able to safety hone in on my powers."

"Yea but how would that work? Wouldn't you need certain stuff in order to do it?" Stefan asked confused.

"Not anymore. With my expression all I'd need is your blood and to focus on him and it should lead me right to Damon. "

"Then let's do this."

Bonnie walked over to a table and grabbed a steak knife. When she walked back to Stefan he had his hand laid out in front of her. She took the knife and made a slit in the palm of his hand. She then putt the knife down and took hold of the younger Salvatore's hand. While they were starting the spell Klaus had went to check on the helicopter outside. It was just landing safely on the ground when he made it to the terrace. Bonnie was doing her best to focus on Damon. So far all she could see was smoke. But the more she chanted the more she was starting to see. There was a sign by a door. It looked like it said forty seven with a little staircase next to the numbers. He was three floors below them. Bonnie chanted louder as she let her vision take her closer to finding Damon. There was a soda machine against one wall and an almost burnt looking couch sitting alongside the other. That's when she found him. Damon was lying in the middle of the room unconscious. His neck must have snapped from the fall. Once she knew where he was Bonnie's eyes shot open.

"I found him."

**DEDEDEDEDE**

"The helicopter just landed!" Klaus yelled from the balcony.

"I'm not going, not until I find my brother."

"Me either." Elena said.

Klaus walked back over to the group as they started to argue about who would go to find Damon. Elena insisted she had to stay behind and she couldn't leave without him. He was her love, her life. If Damon was going to make it out alive she'd make it out alive with him. And if he was going to die then she would die with him. Everyone in the room knew it was best it Elena got on the helicopter and waited for Damon down below. It's what he would want. Caroline looked over at Klaus giving him a pleading look. At this point the only way they'd get Elena safety out of there is if they compelled her.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"If you were to compel Elena then she'd have no choice to get on that helicopter."

"You sure that's something you want me to?"

"Yes!"

Klaus gave Caroline a nod. He'd do anything for her. He then walked over to Elena and tried to get her to look at him.

"Elena look at me."

"No I have to stay Damon needs me! And if he dies I'm going to die with him."

"Elena!" Klaus yelled as he gripped her shoulders tight. Elena looked up at him and instantly there eyes locked. "You're going to get on that helicopter and wait down below for Damon. It's what he would want." Klaus compelled.

"I'm going to get on that helicopter because it's what Damon would want." Elena spoke.

Bonnie and Tyler grabbed on to Elena and her led out to the balcony. Before they let Bonnie made sure that they knew where Damon was and everyone said yes. Stefan then promised Elena that he would find Damon and bring him back to her. Just as they were about leave Klaus stated that his sister should go with them and get on the on the chopper. But she said she wasn't leaving without her brother.

**DEDEDEDE**

When Elena got off the helicopter she looked to see if she could see Jenna or Jeremy. It took a second but she saw Jenna standing a little ways away. Jenna saw Elena too and ran up to her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," She said as she hugged her niece.

"I'm fine but Damon's still missing."

Jenna pulled away. "I made Alaric promise me that he'd find Damon and bring him back to you. And Ric's never let me down before. "

**DEDEDEDE**

As much as Stefan wanted to go and find Damon Caroline knew it made more since for either Klaus, Rebeka, or Alaric to go. They'd have a better chance at finding him and they wouldn't be able to get hurt like her or Stefan could.

"I think it makes more since for Klaus, Rebeka, or Alaric to go look for Damon. There stronger than we are and won't have to worry about being engulfed by the flames before they find him."

"You're probably right Care. But whose gonna go?" Stefan asked.

"I'll go." Alaric replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Stefan. It's like Caroline said. I can't die. The fire won't affect me. Plus I heard everything Bonnie said so it will be easier for me to find Damon. And out of three people who can't die I care about Damon the most. I also made a promise to Jenna that I'd save Damon for Elena."

Everyone nodded. Alaric was the best person to go find Damon. Everybody waited out on the balcony while he went in search for his drinking buddy. The others weren't out there long till the helicopter landed again. Rebeka climbed in first and then Caroline.

"My brother and friend are still trapped in there." Stefan told the pilot.

"I'm sorry sir but this is the last trip we can make. The smoke and flames are getting to strong for us to even think of coming back."

"But MY brother's trapped IN there!"

"I'm sorry sir there's nothing we can do."

Stefan felt like he was going to be sick. Damon was his brother. He was always the for him when he need him. Even when he said he didn't. Now he had a chance to save Damon but he couldn't. if he lost his brother he didn't know what he would do. And then there was Elena. He made a promise to her that he would bring her boyfriend back to her. What if Alaric didn't find Damon? Elena would be furious with him for not keeping his promise.

"Come on mate we gotta go!" Klaus yelled over the sound of the propeller's.

**DEDEDEDEDE**

The fire hadn't made its way up that far yet but there was a lot of smoke. When Alaric made it to the forty seventh floor he didn't see anything that Bonnie described. He walked down the corridor a little bit till he saw the soda machine in the distance.

"Damon?" Alaric called out. "Damon?" He said again when he got no response.

He got a bit closer to the soda machine and started to scan the room in hopes to find his friend. At first he didn't see him which worried Alaric. But then he heard a groan coming from the middle of the room.

"Damon?" Ric said as he followed the sound he heard. "Damon It's me Alaric!"

"…There's no reason to shout I can hear you." Damon rasped out.

Alaric continued to follow his friend's voice till he found him lying on the ground. Damon had a huge piece of plaster on his stomach and there was a big metal stake thing logged in his right leg.

"You know you had all of us worried about you? Elena's been a wreck since you disappeared. "

"Is she okay?! Did she make it out?" Damon frantically asked as he pushed the piece of plaster off of himself.

"She made it out. Caroline had to make Klaus compel her because she refused to leave without you." Alaric said as he knelt down next to his friend.

Damon tried to get up but winced when he felt the pain in his leg. "I'm just glad she's okay."

"Well she won't be if I don't get you out of here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked as he winced when Ric took the bar out of his leg.

"Before Klaus compelled Elena she said if you die then she'd die with you."

Did Elena really say that? He had waited so long for her to love him back but now not only did she love him, she was willing to die just so she could still be with him. If it was even possible he loved her even more than he had before. This woman would give her life for him. Something he never asked her to do. He just prayed that he would make it out alive and back to her.

"Come on we got to get up to the roof." Alaric said as he grabbed onto Damon and helped him up.

When they got there they made a bee line to the balcony. They couldn't hear the chopper or see it for that matter. Just then they heard the news anchor that was on the TV say there was breaking news. That two men were still trapped inside the burning hotel. The big problem was that there was too much smoke and flames for the helicopter to go back in and get them. The only way Damon and Alaric were getting out is if they climbed down all fifty floors.

**DEDEDEDEDE**

"Don't worry Elena I'm sure they found Damon and he's on the last fight with them." Liz said before she walked off to go talk to one of her officers.

Jenna was worried for Elena. The younger Gilbert was a complete and utter mess right now. Just then they both saw Stefan and Caroline coming toward them. Elena ran up to them hoping they'd have some kind of news on Damon.

"Did you guys find him?"

"Elena I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She said confused at Stefan's statement.

"I told the pilot that Damon and Alaric were still in the hotel but he said that this was the last flight they could make. I know I prom-"Stefan was cut off mid-sentence when Elena slapped him hard across the cheek.

"What that you promised me that you'd bring Damon back to me? Clearly your promises mean nothing since Damon's NOT HERE!" "Elena yelled. "You know you always kept telling me how there was no good in Damon and how you were the better brother but are you really?"

"Elena don't." Caroline said as she walked over to her friend's side.

"No I mean Stefan would always tell me how awful his brother was and how he wished him dead about how many times? Maybe Stefan finally got his wish."

"Elena…" Stefan said in a low voice.

"The sad thing is if the roles were reversed and you were trapped in there Damon would save you in a heartbeat. No question. And do you want to know why? Because even though you guys fought like hell for years you were still his little brother and he LOVED you. I guess now we really know who loves who more." Elena said before walking away.

Stefan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Elena didn't mean it, that she was just upset. But that didn't make her words hurt him any less. Caroline had ran after friend. She figured now would not be a good time to leave her alone. Considering that Stefan basically said there's a good chance Damon might not make it. But Elena didn't know Alaric was up there searching for him. And he'd make sure they got out okay.

"Stefan I'm so sorry she said that to you. I hope you know she meant none of it. She's just worried about your brother." Jenna said.

"I know."

**DEDEDEDE**

"Shit. There's no way were going to make it through all those flames. Especially since your leg is not fully healed yet."

Damon thought about their options for a second. That's when he noticed the elevator in back of the room.

"Help me get over to the elevator." Damon asked his friend.

"What are you crazy? You can't get on the elevator."

"You want to save my life then just get me to the elevator Ric." Alaric didn't object and he helped his friend over to it.

Damon got inside of the elevator and looked at the panel with all the buttons.

"Damon because of the fire the control panels are locked off."

"I learned how to hot wire a car back in the 70s this can't be much different. Just go I'll be fine."

"No I promised I would make sure you got out okay so I'm not leaving."

"No you go I can get the elevator going but I can't guarantee that the cables won't snap if there's an explosion."

"You seem to be forgetting I have the powers of an original now. I can't die even if I wanted to." Alaric reminded Damon as he got on the elevator.

"You sure?" Damon asked. Ric just gave him a look that said he wasn't going anywhere. "Here we go."

He worked his magic on the elevator and a few moments later it sprung to life and the doors closed as it started to make its decent down to the lobby. That's when the elevator started to shake.

**DEDEDEDEDEDE**

"Did you hear that?" Elena asked her friend.

"Yeah it sounded like an explosion."

"Oh god." Elena cried.

Caroline wrapped her arms around her friend and laid her head on Elena's back. She's never seen her this broken. It kind of scared her. They sat there for a few minutes till Elena decided she didn't want to sit anymore. Caroline helped her up as she kept her arms around her. That's when in the distance Elena could see a figure emerging from the smoke. She strained her eyes to see who it was. She prayed it was Damon. But sadly it was Alaric. Elena broke down in tears. Where was Damon? Wasn't he with his friend? Elena was about to turn into her friends embrace when she saw something else in the smoke. The figure looked like they were slightly hunched over. The brunette started to walk closer to the figure and that's when she realized what or rather who it was. It was Damon. He was alive! In what felt like slow motion Elena ran to her boyfriend. When they reached each other Elena wrapped her arms tightly around Damon.

"Damon I'm so glad you're alive! How did you manage to get out?" She asked him as she pulled away a little to look at his face.

"Oh I just hotwired and elevator. No big deal."

"Hotwired an elevator?" Do you realize how crazy you are?"

"Yeah butI'm alive aren't I? Plus I I made a promise once to this girl I love that I would never leave her again. And I wasn't planning on breaking it."

"Oh Damon!" Elena said as she threw herself back into his arms. She stayed there for a moment before she pulled away in tears. "Don't ever fucking do that to me again! I mean do you know how worried I was about you? I was an asshole to Stefan and accused him of not loving you. That's how much of a mess I was!"

"I know baby I'm so sorry. But I promise from now on nothing bad like that will happen again."

**DEDEDEDEDE**

All Elena wanted to do now was just go home. But first they had to make sure there friends were okay. When they found Stefan he was relieved his brother okay and even said so. Elena ended up apologizing to Stefan for all the nasty things she said to him. He just told her it was okay and he understood why she said them. After that they went home to the boarding house. When they got there they went upstairs and went to Damon's bedroom.

"I'm thinking we could use a shower right now. Why don't you go and start it up for me and I'll be in, in a minute." Damon said.

Elena gave him a small nod before she walked off to the bathroom. A shower would be perfect right now. Elena stripped off her clothes and turned on the hot water. When she stepped in the shower she looked up at the water that was falling down around her. She put her hands up to catch the droplets for a few moments as they fell. She then smoothed her hands over her head a couple of times before she started to break down and cry. Elena's legs gave way and she fell against one of walls in the shower. The more she cried the louder she got. She almost lost Damon this evening. To think she waited all this time to finally be his girlfriend and all that could have ended tonight. A few seconds went by till she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"You almost died tonight." Elena sobbed.

'Yeah but I didn't."

"But you almost did. I don't think I could live without you if you hadn't made it."

"Baby you don't have to worry about that because I'm not going anywhere. I promised you I wouldn't leave and I intend to keep that promise." Damon said as held Elena tightly to him.

"I was so scared. When Stefan said you were still in there and then that explosion… I thought what if you die and I never got to say goodbye to you."

"We'll never have to say goodbye to each other because I'm never going anywhere. And nothing will keep me from you. Not even a fire."

* * *

Hey guys! Heres another one shot that I wrote for you! I managed to get this one up very quickly and i think its because it was so easy for me to write. It was like the words were pouring out of me in spades and then showing up on the screen in black in white. Oh and by the way how boss was Damon? Hot wiring an elevator in all. That and Elena slapping Stefan were my favorite parts to write. so please don't forget to leave me reviews and tell me what you think!


	9. Punch Drunk Love

_Knock me out_  
_ Hit me 'till you just can't stop_  
_ What you're all about_  
_ Girl, just hit me with your punch-drunk love._

* * *

"I'm so glad were able to have a girl's night with just the two of us."

"Me too Care." Elena said as she sat down at the bar.

"Hey guys what can I get you?" Matt asked as he walked over to his friends.

Elena thought about it for a second. "Hmm we'll have whatever Damon and Alaric usually have."

"Two bourbons coming right up."

Matt walked away to go fill their drink orders. With him gone Caroline thought it'd be a good time to talk to Elena about some things.

"So what's up with you and Damon lately?"

"Not much. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know it just seemed like the other day you were pretty close."

"Caroline we came out to have a good time let's not ruin it by fighting about Damon." Elena told her friend.

"I was just curious…"

"Come on we know how you feel about Damon."

"Okay so Damon's not my favorite person but you guys have been spending a lot of tome together since you broke up with Stefan."

"Were just friends." Elena lied. Well technically they were friends but she wanted more. She was just afraid to admit to it or say it out loud.

"Okay so what about you and Stefan…"

"Stefan? Were just friends."

"Are you sure?"

What was up with Caroline? Why was she asking so many questions? She wasn't trying to get her and Stefan back together was she? Because they both agreed they were better off as friends.

"Okay what's with the twenty questions here?"

Caroline started to fidget with her hands as one of Matt's co-workers brought his friends there drinks. Caroline downed her drink and asked the girl if she could bring her and Elena another round.

"If I tell you will promise not to say anything or get mad at me."

Elena gave Caroline a nod

"I think I'm falling for Stefan."

Elena was taking a sip of her drink when she heard her friend's declaration and immediately spit it out. "What did you just say?"

"I think I love Stefan."

"That's what I thought you said." Elena said as she downed her drink.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No. No it's just a lot to process right now."

"I just wanted to make sure you too were really over before I did anything about it." Caroline said.

"Don't worry me and him are forever going to be just friends. So if you want to see if there's chance you two can have something then go for it."

"Elena you are the definition of a true friend!"

**DEDEDEDE**

Elena to put it lightly was shit faced. Matt ended up having to help Caroline get her to the car because she was so out of control. On their way out of the grill Elena started to sing.

"I like a boy that can take control funny, cute and kissable I'm looking to settle down just want to mess around. Damon walks like he knows what he's doing to me. I said, All my friends think I'm going crazy!"

"Not yet sweetie but you're getting there." Caroline said trying not to laugh.

"Damon just hit me with your punch drunk love!"

When they got to the car Matt held onto Elena making sure she wouldn't fall or anything while Caroline unlocked her car. It only took a minute to get Elena in the SUV. When she got in she rolled down her window.

"Bye Mattie!"

"By Elena." Matt said before looking at his blonde friend. "And Care if you need me just give me a call."

"Don't worry I got everything under control."

**DEDEDEDEDE**

"Come one Elena." Caroline said as she helped her friend inside the house.

"Damon walks like he knows what he's doing to me." The brunette continued to sing.

"You might not want to sing that in front of Damon."

"But whyyyy Care Bear?"

"What's going on?"

Both Caroline and Elena looked up to see Damon walking into the family room. Immediately Elena started to blush and giggle. Caroline got her friend over to the couch and helped her lay down.

"Me and Elena had a girls night at the grill and she kind of got drunk. But she'll be okay she just needs to sleep it off."

Damon looked over to see a seemingly asleep Elena.

"I have to be up early tomorrow. Can you handle her?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Once Caroline left Damon walked over to the chair nearest to the couch and sat down. He thought Elena was asleep until her eye's popped open.

"Hi Damon!"

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I live here."

"Oh yeah!" She giggled while sitting up.

Elena got up from the couch to go over to Damon but stumbled. Luckily he was there to catch her.

"You know what I've come to realize?"

"No what?"

"You're hot and funny. Hot and funny. Oh and Sarcastic! I love it when your my little sarcastic Salvatore."

Damon laughed a little. "And you Ms. Gilbert are drunk."

"I am not drunk…wait why is there two of you?"

"Because baby your drunk."

"You called me baby!"

"Come one Elena were going to bed." Damon said as he guided her to the stairs.

"Damon and I are going to bed!" She laughed. But the laughter stopped for a few moments. "Don't tell anyone were going to bed together. They don't want us together."

"I'm well aware Elena."

"Are you really as bad as people make you out to be?"

"Sometimes." Damon said as they walked further up the stairs.

"Well I'm not afraid of you."

"Good. There's no reason that you should be."

When they got upstairs Elena made a bee line to Damon's room. She had her own bedroom now that she was living at the boarding house but she wanted to stay in his tonight.

"Let's put some music on!" Elena said as she walked over to Damon's TV.

Elena turned on the TV and found a music station she liked. She then heard the song that she had been singing since she left the grill. She immediately was exited and ran over to Damon.

"Come dance with me Damon!"

Damon followed Elena over to the middle of the room and watched her as she danced.

"Damon!" She pleaded.

"Alright I'll dance with you."

Damon didn't really know what kind of dancing Elena was doing. He knew how to dance though and if they were going to they were going to do it his way. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck. They stayed like that, swaying to the music for a little till Damon let go of Elena and grabbed her hand. Elena took a few steps back and looked longingly at the man before her. When she spun back into him she crashed her lips onto his. It didn't take long till Elena was pawing at Damon's pants. At first Damon didn't notice what she was doing to him down below. He was too into the kiss. But once he realized what she was doing he was snapped back to reality.

"Elena…" Damon said as he pulled away from her lips.

Elena didn't respond she just slipped one of her hands inside Damon's pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear and she was excited. She started to stroke his long member until Damon gently pushed her away.

"What are you doing?"

"Elena we can't do this."

"Why?" She whined.

"Because you're drunk. And call me crazy but if I'm going to have sex with you I'd like for you to at least remember it in the morning."

"Psh! Excuses, excuses! If you did it right then I would remember!"

Damon chuckled. Elena was a funny drunk. And if he was being honest she was hot when she was drunk too. Then again she was always hot to him.

"What's wrong with me? Is it because I'm not experienced enough? Because I'm younger then you? It's not my fault you're a vampire who's been around for a zillion years!" Elena said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "And I got moves! I'm reading fifty shades. I know wuz up!"

"Fifty shades?"

"Yeah that sex book. When I read it now I picture you as Christian Grey. Ecept." Elena said saying the word except wrong. "I think you'd be better in bed then him. And I bet your dick is bigger than his too! It's prolly like fifty inches long!" Elena laughed as she extended her arms and fell back on the bed. When her laughter subsided she said. "Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"You're so beautiful."

"So are you Lena."

"Then why don't you love me?" I love you. Everyone seems to hate you but not me. I love you! I love bad Damon. I love good Damon. I even love Damon when he doesn't seem to love himself."

"Elena…" This was all so much. She loved him? This must be new because she never loved him before. Or maybe it's like he always thought. That she loved him but was pushing her feelings aside, trying to pretend they didn't exist.

"Do you know I have this huge, gigantic, gaping hole in my heart?"

"I do now."

"Well I do. And it hurts so badly. Please make it stop Damon!" Elena started to cry.

Damon laid himself down on the bed and pulled Elena into his arms and held her close. Once she was safely in his arms her tears seemed to stop.

"I'm so sorry for being mean to you."

"Mean? When were you mean to me?"

"Always. You'd save me for the zillionth time I was mean. You'd pour your heart out to me and I was mean. You'd respect my wishes and I was mean. I was a mean, bad girl. I was mean to my most favorite person in the world. I'm sorry Damon. You deserve better."

"Baby there's no one in the world better then you."

Elena felt like she could cry. Damon was being so nice to her and she didn't deserve it. He truly was a magnificent guy. Instead of crying the drunk brunette wrapped her arms tightly around Damon and smiled.

"Ti amo! That's Italian for I love you!" Elena giggled.

"I know baby I'm Italian."

"I can say it in pig latin too. Iyay ovelay ouyay Amonday!"

Elena continued to have a fit of giggles till Damon cleared his throat and softly spoke to her.

"Ti amo troopo il mio Tesoro." Elena didn't respond. She just laid there with a big smile on her face. "Do you know what I just said to you?"

"You said 'I love you my Darling.'. Damon loves me!"

"Elena I've always loved you and I always will. Nothing can change that. You mean the world to me."

When Damon looked down Elena's eyes were closed. He called out her name a few times but the only response he got was the sound of her snoring. Damon got up and took Elena's shoes off. He then picked her up and pulled the covers down and laid her in the spot he usually slept in.

"Good night Lena." He said giving her forehead a kiss once she was completely tucked in.

Damon didn't get much sleep that night. He wasn't really tired either. He went through the guide on the TV but there wasn't going to be anything good on for at least another hour. He then decided to pour himself a drink. He couldn't get out of his head all the things she said. One of which was that she loved him. She seemed so broken. Like all she wanted was for Damon to love her but thought he didn't. She should know by now that he loves her. He's said it enough times. And you can see it in his eyes. Then there was this comment about him and this Christian Grey guy. He's never read any of the books but he was a little flattered that Elena thought of him when she read it. Damon decided since he had nothing better to do that he'd check out what was so great about the book. He snuck in her room and found the first book sitting on her dresser. He took it with him back to his room and laid down next to Elena. The book was okay. He could see why she'd be into it though. But she was right. He was better at sex. A few hours had passed by when Elena woke up in the middle of the night. She felt sick and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Damon was not far behind her and stayed right by her side holding her hair up and rubbing her back. When she was all done Damon cleaned her face up and took her back to bed. Once he got her back into bed she grabbed onto his hand and murmured a thank you. Before Damon could even say anything back she was already asleep. He kissed her hand and then went back to the other side of the bed to try and get some sleep.

**DEDEDEDEDE**

When Elena woke up the next morning everything was hazy. When her eyes adjusted to her surroundings she realized she was in Damon's room. Why was she there? She looked over to the left to see Damon laying next to her. He looked so peaceful. Elena turned over to face him. When she did he started to stir. Suddenly Elena felt sick.

"Morning Lena."

"Morning."

"How you feeling?"

"Horrible. What the hell happened last night?' Elena asked.

"Don't you remember going to the grill with Caroline?"

"Yeah…I just didn't think I'd drank that much. Guess I was wrong." She said slowly sitting herself up in bed.

"Yeah you were pretty wasted last night."

"Oh god. And I'm in your bedroom. Please don't tell me we-"

"No. Not that you didn't want to though."

Elena started to wonder what else she did last night. She was almost too scared to ask but knew she had to.

"Hey um what exactly did I do last night?"

"Well Caroline brought you home and I tried to take you upstairs. You wanted to go to my room so we did. You put on someone music and we danced little. And then we kind of kissed."

"We kissed?"

"Mhmm. You wanted it to lead to more but I told you I couldn't take advantage of you like that."

"God…what else did I do?"

"You said that you picture me while reading fifty shades of grey. And then you started saying how you love me." Damon said as he looked directly at her. Elena looked mortified. "You said how much you love me even though others don't and then you asked me why I don't love you back."

"I can't believe I said that."

"Then you told me you have this gaping hole in your heart and to make the pain go away."

"I'm so sorry Damon."

"What's there to be sorry for?"

"I said a lot last night and I'm just sorry if anything I said upset you or hurt you"

"The only thing that would have upset me is if you told me you didn't mean what you said."

"Damon I…I can't do this." Elena said as she quickly got out of bed.

"Elena people say things when there drunk that they are usually afraid to say when there sober."

"So?"

"So do you love me or not?" Damon said as he got of bed and walked over to Elena He wasn't about to beat around the bush.

"You want the truth?" Damon nodded. "Then yes I love you! Okay? I don't know how or when it happened but I love you! I thought I could push it aside but I can't. "You're my life Damon. And out of all the horrible choices and mistakes I made the one that proved to be the worst was not choosing you when I had the chance."

"Was that so hard?" Damon smiled.

"Damon!' Elena said as she gave his shoulder a punch. "Don't you have something else to say?"

"Yeah." He said as his smile faded away and he got more serious. "I love you too."

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon and passionately kissed him. It took her getting drunk to finally admit what she really wanted. Now she and Damon would get everything they ever wanted. True love and from each other.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you like this. if you have any other ideas pass them on! And please don't forget to leave me your reviews. I love reading them!


End file.
